Tenku no Escaflowne II
by Lain4
Summary: "..La ignorancia ante la sombra que nos asola, nos hace sentirnos vivos cuando en realidad sólo soñamos muertos.."
1. Vidas diferentes

**CAPÍTULO 1: VIDAS DIFERENTES**

Corría sin una dirección fija y lo único que veía era oscuridad. Sus pies mojados le indicaban que sobre lo que corría no era un sólido, sino un líquido, posiblemente agua. No sabía dónde se encontraba y la soledad la envolvía. Entonces se sentó en aquel lugar y rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos, dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos miraban al infinito de aquella soledad.

"Todo es negro..." pensó "sólo veo negro, sólo veo oscuridad, sólo veo... soledad."

Entonces de sus ojos brotaron más lágrimas que se sumaron a las anteriores.

"No, no..." se dijo "no quiero estar sola. ¡Quiero salir de aquí!"

Se levantó para seguir corriendo, pero de repente una ráfaga de viento, que traía consigo una lluvia de plumas blancas ensangrentadas, la hizo detenerse.

Ensanchó los ojos cuando sintió que esas plumas la rodeaban y la oprimían hasta asfixiarla. Entonces distinguió una figura encapuchada, de cuyo rostro sólo se podía vislumbrar la parte inferior.

- ¡¡Ayúdame por favor!! – logró decir a duras penas por la opresión que ejercían las plumas, mientras alargaba un brazo hacia la figura y las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta ni ningún ademán de ayuda, pero pudo ver como la comisura de los labios de dicha figura se encorvaba para dibujar una visible sonrisa en su rostro...

Hitomi se despertó jadeante mientras el sudor bañaba todo su cuerpo. De repente el sonido del despertador la alteró y ella, como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, estampó de un manotazo el objeto contra la pared e inmediatamente éste dejó de sonar. 

Ella se quedó observando el despertador y después de unos instantes que le parecieron horas reaccionó. Soltó un resoplido para tranquilizarse, y se tumbó de nuevo en su cama, colocando la mano derecha sobre la frente mientras apartaba el flequillo.

- Sólo ha sido un sueño... – dijo mientras observaba el techo. Estuvo varios minutos en la misma posición hasta que giró la cabeza hacia donde había tirado el reloj hace unos instantes. El objeto todavía funcionaba y le indicó a Hitomi que debía levantarse y preparase si no quería volver a llegar tarde. Era su última semana en la facultad de medicina antes de conseguir el doctorado, y estaba realizando prácticas en una clínica, junto a varios de sus compañeros de universidad. El doctor Nosaka, quien estaba supervisando sus prácticas, siempre pasaba por alto sus retrasos, pero no era cuestión de llegar casi todos los días tarde, ¡y menos aún cuando estaba a punto de terminar la carrera!.

El doctor Nosaka la caía bien. Era un hombre bajito y regordete que fácilmente había pasado los sesenta aunque ella no sabía su edad exacta. Le hacía gracia como asomaba su nariz rojiza entre sus pequeñas gafas redondas que siempre se deslizaban hacia delante sobre ella, por más que el hombre las volviera a colocar con su regordete dedo índice delante de sus pequeños ojuelos negros. También la hacía gracia los grandes mofletes rojos que poseía, como los regordetes labios que asomaban sobre su barba blanca que hacía juego con su pelo, también blanco.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Entró arrastrando los pies y dando un gran bostezo comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la parte superior del pijama de cuadros azules, que su madre la había regalado las Navidades del accidente. Abrió el grifo de la ducha para que corriera el agua caliente y luego se quitó el pantalón. Por último, la ropa interior la tiró al suelo junto con las demás prendas y se deslizó dentro de la ducha, sonriendo ante la sensación que provocaban las gotas sobre su rostro y su cuerpo. 

Bajó su mirada hacia sus pies, y sus cabellos se deslizaron sobre sus hombros, siguiéndola en el gesto. Sus ojos se quedaron mirando el lugar y de repente alrededor de sus pies se formó un líquido espeso y rojo. Podía sentir que era caliente y que se deslizaba por encima de sus pies, como si quisiera subir por todo su cuerpo y atraparla.

"Sangre." – pensó Hitomi.

Normalmente se hubiera alterado ante algo así, pero esta vez permaneció quieta, estática, mirando hacia la escena, aunque su expresión es como si estuviera mirando a la nada.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró primero hacia dónde venía el sonido y luego volvió a bajar los ojos hacia sus pies, pero la sangre había desaparecido. Se quedó pensativa unos instantes, pero la insistencia del teléfono hizo que sacudiendo su cabeza, se pusiera una toalla, y se dirigiera hacia el salón, salpicando el pasillo, en busca del aparato.

- Ya, ya lo cojo... – refunfuñó ante la insistencia de la persona que llamaba, mientras buscaba el inalámbrico entre los cojines del sofá y los sillones.  De repente saltó el contestador, y la voz de una mujer se hizo oír:

- Busca debajo de la mesa. – dijo irónicamente la voz. Hitomi hizo lo que ésta le dijo, y efectivamente ahí lo encontró, y pulsando un botón dijo:

- Gracias Yukari, no sé que haría yo sin ti.

- Miedo me da pensarlo. – dijo con un tono burlón su amiga, a lo que Hitomi hizo una mueca, aunque no respondió nada. Yukari se rió por lo bajo y continuó. – Oye, ¿qué te parece si quedamos esta tarde? Podemos ir de compras y tomar algo después.

- Y déjame adivinar... , ummm, seguro que vamos al nuevo centro comercial que han abierto y a su nueva pastelería. – dijo Hitomi en tono pensativo. - ¿me equivoco?

- Jo, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? – se quejó infantilmente su interlocutora. – Bueno es cierto, pero es que tengo necesidad de ropa nueva y me han dicho que los pasteles son muy buenos.

- Ummm... así que ahora se llama necesidad a los caprichos y a la gula.

- Si más o menos... – confesó su amiga. – Bueno, ¿entonces te vienes?

- ¡Claro, alguien tendrá que controlar que no agotes el saldo de tu tarjeta!

- Ja, ja, muy graciosa – dijo sarcásticamente Yukari. – De acuerdo, entonces te veo a las seis en la puerta del parque, ¿vale? ¡Pero no te olvides!

- Que no... tranquila, allí estaré. Nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Después de la última palabra de su amiga, Hitomi apagó el teléfono y lo tiró al sofá. La verdad es que la apetecía ir al centro comercial. Aquella había sido una semana muy ajetreada y lo que más le apetecía era disfrutar el fin de semana.

Miró hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared y se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaban quince minutos para terminar de ducharse, vestirse, desayunar y llegar a la clínica. Ante estas expectativas pensó que era mejor pasar por alto el tercer objetivo, el desayuno. Se dirigió corriendo a la ducha resbalando sobre el parqué y a punto de caer varias veces. Terminada la ducha se dirigió a su habitación, y después de secarse el cuerpo, se puso la ropa interior, y unos vaqueros oscuros, con una sudadera de capucha blanca. Su atuendo lo completaba una camiseta azul claro, unas zapatillas negras  y su cartera que colgaba al lado de su muslo derecho. Se cepillo rápida y descuidadamente el pelo. Éste le había crecido hasta llegar a la altura de sus hombros, y era más claro que antes, con varios reflejos rubios. Dejó el cepillo sobre la cómoda saliendo corriendo de su habitación, y cogiendo a su paso por la cocina, además de las llaves, unas cuantas galletas para comer mientras llegaba a su destino. Salió del apartamento bajando las escaleras de tres en tres como una loca y tropezando varias veces. Una vez en la calle llegó hasta su coche, y tirando la cartera al asiento del acompañante, intentó encender el motor. Empezaba con mal pie el día, el coche no quería arrancar.

**********

Dos figuras recorrían rápidamente los pasillos del lugar, una siguiendo a la otra. La primera iba vestida con un camisón verde claro que contrastaba con el color rosa de su largo cabello ondulado, ahora revuelto. La otra vestía un vestido largo y azul, de mangas sueltas, con bordados dorados.

- Pero Lady Merle, no esta bien que baje vestida así a desayunar. No es propio de una dama este tipo de comportamiento. – dijo la segunda figura a la primera cuando entraron en una habitación. Merle había estado escuchando, como cada mañana, las quejas de su sirvienta y compañera desde que se levantó. Nardia, la sirvienta, no comprendía por qué Lady Merle no se vestía nunca adecuadamente para bajar a desayunar. ¡Eso no estaba bien visto entre las damas de la corte!

- Oh, vamos Nardia, no creo que sea tan grave. – replicó la muchacha gato mientras se acercaba a una silla.

La habitación donde habían entrado era en realidad uno de los comedores que poseía el castillo. Era una habitación amplia, con varias columnas, en las que colgaban candelabros de oro, y grandes ventanales con luengas cortinas de terciopelo rojo y bordados de hilo de oro. En el centro, se extendía una mesa alargada, rodeada de numerosas sillas, de las cuales sólo una estaba ocupada. La figura que ocupaba dicha silla estaba absorta leyendo un libro, sin apenas haber tocado la comida que tenía delante. Merle se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó a su izquierda. Inmediatamente un sirviente colocó el desayuno en frente de la gata.

- Buenos días. – saludó Merle con un suspiro. Un leve cabeceo de saludo fue lo único que obtuvo de la figura que no apartó los ojos del libro.

- Buenos días Majestad. – dijo Nardia haciendo una elegante reverencia. Luego fijo su mirada en Merle y con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas dijo firmemente – Insito en que debe cambiarse.

- ¡Pero ya te he dicho que no es tan grave! Vamos, Van, díselo tú.

- No es tan grave. – dijo éste mientras leía.

- Pero Majestad...

- Estoy seguro de que Merle sabe comportarse perfectamente y que lo hará cuando llegue el momento delante de los invitados. – la cortó Van sin levantar la vista - ¿no está de acuerdo conmigo, Nardia? – En ese momento, los ojos del joven rey miraron por encima del libro a la sirvienta, a la vez que la dirigía una leve sonrisa.

- Por supuesto Majestad. – dijo Nardia enrojecida, no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la sonrisa que su rey la había dirigido. – Ruego que me disculpen. – y dicho esto, hizo otra reverencia y salió rápidamente del comedor.

- Uff... Muchas gracias. Estaba temiendo tener que volver a subir para cambiarme. – dijo Merle con un suspiro de alivio a su mejor amigo. Éste había vuelto a posar sus ojos en el libro, pero seguía con la sonrisa, la cual había ensanchado, en su rostro.

- Deberías darle el gusto alguna mañana... Seguro que se alegraría de ver a toda una "dama" en ti. Imagínalo, ¡sus sueños hechos realidad! – dijo Van alegremente mirando el libro y tanteando con la mano el plato que tenía delante, buscando algo que llevarse a la boca.

- ¡Mira quién fue hablar! – dijo con enojo Merle, y acto seguido le quitó el libro y lo colocó en el lado opuesto a él. - ¡Tú también deberías comportarte! En primer lugar, cuando hables con una persona, escúchala y mírala a los ojos. Y segunda, existen los cubiertos al lado del plato.

- Perdona... ¿decías? – dijo Van haciéndose el loco, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Merle, la cual hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ante este gesto, el joven rey se volvió a apoyar en el respaldo de su silla. – Vale, tranquila, sólo era una broma. Venga devuélveme el libro y hablemos mientras desayunamos.

- ¡Nada de eso! El libro se queda donde está porque sino me veo hablando sola. – dijo Merle con firmeza, mientras Van ponía una expresión de resignación en su cara. Ambos tomaron los cubiertos y comenzaron a comer de sus respectivos platos.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo hoy a ver los festejos? Pensé pasar por el mercado y la plaza, y de paso ver a los comediantes y los espectáculos. ¿Te apetece? – Preguntó la chica de cabellos rosados.

- Me encantaría pero tengo una reunión con varios consejeros, - respondió Van con cara de fastidio, y después de unos segundos, cambió su expresión por otra más alegre y continuó – pero si quieres, puedes ir con Millerna y Celena. ¡Seguro que a ellas las apetecerá!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Millerna y Celena? ¿Están aquí?

- Recibí ayer por la noche un comunicado de que hoy por la mañana estarían en Fanelia. – dijo el moreno mientras se llevaba una taza a la boca.

- ¡Genial! ¡Con ellas me lo pasaré bien! – saltó eufórica Merle. Ante este comentario Van preguntó muy serio:

- ¿Conmigo no te lo pasas bien? – Merle se quedó anonadada ante la seriedad de la pregunta. ¡Por supuesto que no había querido decir eso! Con Van se lo pasaba muy bien, pero no especialmente de compras.

- Eh... pues yo... no... – Ante la cara de confusión de su amiga, el rostro del rey pasó de la seriedad a una carcajada, hecho que irritó profundamente a Merle ante la tomadura de pelo.

- Bien, ¡por lo menos iré con gente a la que le apetezca! – exclamó Merle levantando sus cejas y mirando con una mueca y los brazos cruzados a Van. Éste ante su inminente metedura de pata anterior, sólo logró salir al paso despidiéndose rápidamente con una sonrisa a la vez que cogía el libro.

- ¡Que aproveche! - dijo mientras sacudía su mano en señal de despedida, de espaldas a la gata en el umbral de la puerta. Cuando salió de la habitación, la muchacha transformó su mueca en una tierna sonrisa y dijo:

- ¡Es como un niño! – acto seguido siguió desayunando.

**********

Una elegante nave surcaba los cielos de Gaea en dirección a Fanelia. Colgaba de ella la ondeante bandera que representaba al escudo Astoriano. En el interior, varias personas estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa tomando lo que debía ser su desayuno. Entre esas personas, tres mujeres desarrollaban su propia conversación, ajenas a la que mantenían los hombres que las rodeaban.

- Dentro de poco llegaremos a Fanelia. Estoy tan emocionada... Son los festejos del cumpleaños de su Majestad, y estoy deseando verl... ver a Merle. – dijo una muchacha de cabello plateado, el cual contrastaba en esos momentos con su cara enrojecida por el último comentario que iba a decir. Las otras dos mujeres soltaron una pequeña risa.

- ¿A Merle? ¿Estás segura Celena? ¿No querrás decir mejor a Van? – dijo una de las otras dos, mientras echaba hacia atrás su dorado cabello ondulado y con la sonrisa aún en su cara.

- Vamos Millerna, ¡cómo puedes decir eso! – dijo la aludida aún enrojecida.

- Vamos Celena, admítelo. Ibas a decir "verle". – dijo la otra mujer.

- Pero Eries... yo... ¡está bien!, lo admito. ¿Contentas? – dijo todavía más roja Celena. Las otras dos mujeres volvieron a reírse.

- Por favor Celena, sentir atracción por una persona no es nada malo. – dijo Millerna mirando tiernamente a Celena. Desde que había vuelto con su hermano Allen, la había tratado como a una hermana pequeña. Los ocho años que habían pasado desde la última vez que fue Dilandau, la habían llevado a convertirse en una vigorosa mujer. Su largo y ondulado pelo plateado, que llevaba casi siempre recogido en una trenza, y su esbelta figura hicieron de ella una de las nobles más cortejadas, aunque tanto para Millerna como para el caballero celeste, quién la protegía todo el tiempo que podía, seguía siendo demasiado inocente. También su verdadera hermana había cambiado. No físicamente, ya que llevaba su larguísimo pelo de siempre y sus facciones apenas habían variado, pero ahora no se la veía tan deprimida ni tan triste como cuando murió su padre meses después del final de la Gran Guerra. En cuanto a ella... tampoco había cambiado físicamente, pero si que había madurado. Al morir su padre, Astoria necesitaba un nuevo rey, así que decidió buscar a Dryden y hacerle comprender que con el paso del tiempo ella se había enamorado de él. Ahora era una reina y una mujer felizmente casada con una pequeña de tres años llamada Marlene.

- Ya, pero no es adecuado expresarlo. – continuó defendiéndose Celena.

- ¿Por qué no? Es maravilloso poder compartir lo que quieras con la persona amada, ¿no crees? – la preguntó Eries. Celena ante este comentario la miró de reojo y dijo:

- Pues yo sé de una persona que podría aplicarse su propio consejo. ¿Qué crees que pensaría Allen de eso? – la preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Ante esto, la princesa Eries no pudo más que enrojecerse, y enfadada la replicó:

- ¿Y por qué crees que debería preguntárselo a Allen?

- Bueno... dije Allen como podría haber dicho otro cualquiera, pero si tanto te molesta...

- ¡No digas tonterías! – gritó Eries levantándose, y al darse cuenta de que toda la mesa se había quedado callada, se puso más roja aún. – Perdonen. – dijo bajando los ojos a su plato y sentándose de nuevo. Celena y Millerna comenzaron a reírse.

- Vaya, si que están animadas nuestras damas hoy. – dijo un hombre castaño que estaba sentado a la derecha de Millerna y que presidía la mesa. - ¿Se puede saber que os hace tanta gracia? – preguntó con una gentil sonrisa.

- Oh, nada Dryden. Sólo cosas de mujeres. – le contestó su esposa aún riendo.

- Bueno Majestad, siguiendo con el asunto del comercio... – continuó el hombre que estaba sentado a la derecha de Dryden, sin hacer caso a lo ocurrido.

- Da igual, no sigas. Me pone de malhumor tener que decidir asuntos a estas horas. Seguiremos en Fanelia. – le cortó el rey de Astoria.

- Pero Majestad... – replicó el hombre, pero acto seguido calló ante la inminente mirada de molestia de su rey. – Claro, como usted desee.

- Y decidme... – continuó Dryden mirando de nuevo a su esposa y a sus amigas. - ¿os apetece llegar ya a Fanelia?

- Yo sé de una persona que lo está deseando. – dijo Eries mirando a Celena, a modo de pequeña venganza. Ésta última volvió a ponerse colorada y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rey. De repente un hombre rubio con el pelo largo y vestido de azul, traje característico de los caballeros celestes, entró en el comedor e hizo una leve reverencia.

- Majestad, estamos entrando en la ciudad de Fanelia. Supuse que desearía saberlo. – informó el caballero.

- Muchas gracias Allen. Puedes retirarte. – cuando éste hizo lo que le ordenó, Dryden preguntó a las muchachas - ¿queréis que salgamos fuera? – un leve cabeceo fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, y acto seguido cuatro figuras salían del comedor hacia la cubierta.

Allí estaba Allen contemplando cómo había cambiado la ciudad de Fanelia. No sólo era enorme sino que además los bosques y aguas que la rodeaban, hacían de ella un lugar aún más hermoso. ¡Incluso tenía mar! Cierto que la antigua ciudad de Fanelia no estaba rodeada por éste, y es algo que nunca se explicaría, ya que cuando le preguntó a Van cómo era posible, éste sólo le contestó con una sonrisa "que todo es posible". Sospechaba que Dryden también sabía, o por lo menos imaginaba, la razón, ya que Van no se la había dicho, pero de todos modos no era su obligación preguntar. A lo largo de la ciudad se podían ver hermosos templos de materiales y colores que brillaban con el sol, y plazas, a su vez también hermosas, con estatuas y fuentes, que eran recorridos por los numerosos canales de agua que había a lo largo de la ciudad. Al final de todo ello se encontraba un gran edificio que destacaba sobre todo lo demás, no sólo por su tamaño, sino también por su tejado azul que lanzaba pequeños destellos, y que fácilmente se confundía con el mar. Era el castillo.

Mientras la nave descendía para posarse en el agua y poder entrar en el puerto, Allen pudo ver la inmensa ciudad, cuyas calles estaban infestadas de gente y decoradas con vivos colores. Los ruidos que salían de dichas calles desprendían un aire de fiesta y alegría. Oyó pasos en cubierta y se giró para ver quién se acercaba. Al ver a las cuatro figuras, hizo una reverencia ante dos de ellas.

- Es increíble cómo ha cambiado Fanelia. Cada día es más bonita. – comentó Millerna mirando hacia la ciudad.

- Su Majestad Van ha debido de trabajar mucho para conseguir esto. – dijo Celena. Ante este comentario Allen la miró de soslayo y dijo:

- Sí, demasiado...

- La verdad es que ha conseguido colocarse a la cabeza de todos los países, y ahora la mayoría dependen del reino de Van, incluyendo a Astoria. – dijo Dryden ante la mirada de Allen. Luego todos se quedaron callados y miraron como entraban en el puerto, bellamente adornado, donde la gente les saludaba con la mano en señal de bienvenida. Al final de éste, un grupo de nobles de palacio y una escolta con varios carruajes, les esperaba para llevarles a palacio.


	2. Una tarde de compras

**CAPÍTULO 2: UNA TARDE DE COMPRAS**

- Sabía que se olvidaría. Debía haberla llamado antes. – y dicho esto la joven tomó su móvil y comenzó a marcar el número de su amiga:

- _El teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de corbet... – antes de que la voz pudiera terminar su frase, Yukari colgó el teléfono. Temía que su amiga se olvidara de que habían quedado y la media hora que llevaba esperando en un soportal que estaba en frente del parque, se lo confirmaba. _

Nunca cambiaría, su amiga seguiría siendo un desastre siempre. La verdad es que la calmaba que fuera así y por lo menos no pensara en el accidente. El accidente... hacía ya cuatro años de él. Aquel día toda la familia Kanzaki había decidido ir de vacaciones a Hokkaido. Hitomi estaba muy ilusionada ya que se merecía un descanso después de los exámenes. Aquel destino nunca llegó. Por la tarde del mismo día en que habían salido en dirección al aeropuerto, la policía llamó a Yukari, pidiéndola que se acercara a identificar tres cadáveres. Yukari reconoció a los cuerpos inertes de los padres y del hermano de Hitomi. Por el contrario, la muchacha era la única que había sobrevivido, aunque se encontraba en coma. Al cabo de un mes despertó y en el momento en que se enteró de la muerte de su familia, Yukari vio en los ojos de Hitomi aquella inexpresividad que desde hacía cuatro años no había visto, después de que volviera a aparecer. El funeral se llevó a cabo una semana después de que Hitomi despertara de su coma, y a él sólo asistieron Amano y Yukari con sus padres y algunos amigos de los padres de Hitomi, ya que ésta no poseía ninguna familia más, sus abuelos estaban muertos y no tenía tíos, tanto por parte de su madre como de su padre. Los padres de Yukari intentaron convencerla de que se fuera a vivir con ellos, pero declinó la oferta aquel mismo día, con una sonrisa forzada. Durante unas semanas ni Yukari ni nadie supo nada de Hitomi. Después de ese tiempo volvió a aparecer como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Yukari, preocupada por Hitomi, le dijo que no tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos, que no tenía que aparentar que era feliz si en ese momento no lo desea y no lo era. Hitomi, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, le dijo que aquellas semanas las había pasado en Hong Kong y había estado reflexionando. Incluso había pensado en suicidarse, pero no tuvo valor suficiente y en esos momentos lo agradecía porque comprendió que la muerte era una fase más de la vida, y que ella tendría la suya llegado el momento. Con ello, también comprendió que no debía estar triste, porque lo que había compartido con su familia eran momentos felices, y no quería arruinarlos. Aquellas palabras impresionaron a Yukari al ver cómo su mejor amiga había madurado. Después de eso, Hitomi vendió las pertenencias de sus padres, conservando las más importantes para ella. Más tarde se instaló en un pequeño apartamento, suficiente para ella sola e incluso para otra persona más, y siguió estudiando como si nada. Es increíble lo fuerte que es, pensó Yukari ante estos recuerdos. Luego dando un suspiro miró hacia el fondo de la calle, donde vio a una figura dirigirse hacia ella corriendo. Llevaba una cartera sobre la cabeza para guarecerse de la lluvia que en esos momentos caía, aunque su pelo ya estaba empapado. 

**********

Hitomi salió a toda prisa de la facultad. Cuando llegó a la calle vio que había empezado a llover. No tenía coche, ni nada con que protegerse de la incesante lluvia. Para colmo hoy había sido un día nefasto en sus prácticas y encima llegaba tarde a su cita. Comenzó a correr por las calles desiertas en dirección al parque. Cuando llegó a la calle de éste, vio que en frente de la puerta del parque había una figura con un abrigo verde sobre el que caían los largos y lisos cabellos color caoba. Comenzó a correr más deprisa hacia ella y a medida que fue acercándose pudo ver sus brazos cruzados y su cara de enfado.

- ¿Se te ha parado el reloj o algo por el estilo? ¿Has visto la hora que es? – dijo enfadada la pelirroja.

- Lo siento Yukari. – dijo Hitomi con cara infantil y con la mano hizo un ademán de disculpa – pero es que he tenido algunos contratiempos. – dijo a modo de excusa – ¿Qué tal si vamos hacia el centro y te lo explico todo? – y mientras dijo eso, señaló sus ropas empapadas. Yukari le ofreció el brazo a su amiga y guarecerse bajo su paraguas, a lo que Hitomi aceptó gustosamente.

Mientras se dirigían al centro comercial, Hitomi explicó sus pequeños problemillas con el coche y de cómo había vuelto a llegar tarde a sus prácticas. Además aquel día no estaba el doctor Nosaka sino el doctor Hirasima quien le reprendió su retraso muy severamente. Estuvieron toda la mañana haciendo prácticas sin hacer ningún descanso. Para colmo, cuando salió de la clínica tuvo que dirigirse a la facultad, y no la dio tiempo a comer nada. Lo bueno de todo aquello es que le habían dicho que había aprobado todos sus exámenes, aunque las listas oficiales no saldrían hasta la semana que viene. Así que ya era una licenciada en medicina en toda regla, bueno casi.

- Doctora Kanzaki... umm... me gusta como suena. – ambas amigas comenzaron a reírse. Luego Hitomi miró hacia el cielo y dijo – me gustaría que mi familia pudiera ver esto.

- Hitomi... – dijo su amiga con un tono de tristeza. Hitomi al darse cuenta de la cara de su mejor amiga, dijo con la cara más alegre que pudo encontrar:

- No... no te preocupes... no pasa nada. ¿Qué tal si entramos? Estoy calada y necesito comprarme algo para cambiarme.

- Claro, pero... ¿quién es ahora la de los caprichos? ¿o también los llamas necesidades? – dijo Yukari entrando en el centro comercial. Ante esta verdad, Hitomi sólo saco la lengua a su amiga y la sonrió. 

Ambas pasaron toda la tarde de compras, probándose toda la ropa que encontraban en su camino, desde las cosas más absurdas hasta las más elegantes. Después de haber estado comprando toda clase de prendas y complementos, se dirigieron a la pastelería del establecimiento, con cuatro o cinco bolsas en cada mano.

- ¡Menos mal que sólo venías a controlar que no agotara mi saldo de la tarjeta! – exclamó irónicamente Yukari.

- Tienes razón. Me he pasado comprando. Pero es que necesitaba tanto relajarme... esta semana ha sido horrible. Pero menos mal que se ha acabado, ¡al fin libre! – gritó eufórica Hitomi. Su amiga la sonrió y se alegró de verla tan feliz. De repente una camarera se acercó y les preguntó:

- ¿Desean tomar algo señoritas?

- Yo tomaré un café con leche y unas tortitas con nata y caramelo. – dijo la pelirroja señalando una foto de unas tortitas en la carta.

- Yo quiero un batido de chocolate con nata.

- ¿Algo más?

- No gracias.

- Ahora mismo se lo traen. – y con una leve inclinación, la camarera se retiró.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Yukari pudo degustar por fin sus ansiadas tortitas. Lo que les quedaba de tarde lo pasaron en aquella pastelería mirando hacia el cielo gris y hablando de lo que les había pasado en estos años, desde que empezaron la universidad. Era increíble que la alegre Yukari fuera una seria historiadora en sus horas de trabajo, y que la despistada de Hitomi fuera a ser una doctora. Después de que no les quedaran más cosas que contar de sus años universitarios pasaron a los de instituto, hasta que Yukari llegó al punto que la interesaba:

- Hitomi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Hitomi sólo levantó la cabeza de su tercer batido y la miro con un interrogante en su semblante, por lo que Yukari se decidió a continuar. - ¿Dónde estuviste hace ocho años?

- Pues déjame que piense... en Tokio. – Hitomi evitó lo que su amiga quería preguntarle.

- Vamos Hitomi, por favor, sabes a lo que me refiero. Desapareciste durante meses y cuando regresaste, ya no llevabas tu viejo colgante. ¿Dónde estuviste? – Hitomi no contestó la pregunta, y bajando los ojos miró hacia la ventana. La verdad es que no la apetecía hablar de ello. Cuando regresó había sufrido mucho ya que había dejado lo que amaba. Cierto que ya no lo amaba, sólo fue un amor juvenil, su verdadero primer amor, pero recordar lo mal que lo había pasado... Nunca hablo con nadie de sus aventuras en Gaea, quería que fuera un recuerdo que sólo ella pudiera tener. – Por favor Hitomi, sólo quiero saber si...

- Hola preciosas damas – dijo un joven rubio y de ojos azules, acompañado de otro castaño con ojos negros.

- Keitaro, Seto. – dijo Hitomi levantando una mano a modo de saludo. La verdad es que no la emocionaba su compañía, pero en estos momentos se lo agradeció más que nada en el mundo. Keitaro, el rubio, y Seto, el castaño, eran compañeros de la facultad de Hitomi. El primero no es que le cayera muy bien a ésta, ya que se le había metido en la cabeza que era un buen partido para ella y no la había dejado en paz desde que entraron en la universidad. En cambio Seto la caía bien, era amable y simpático, además de demasiado serio y callado, lo contrario al extrovertido de Keitaro. No sabía como podía ser amigo de semejante inútil. 

Keitaro se sentó al lado de Hitomi y Seto, al no tener más sitio, al lado de Yukari. Hitomi al ver el hecho apoyó su cabeza en una mano y se giró hacia Keitaro:

- No sé quien te ha invitado a sentarte. – y luego girando su cabeza hacia Seto le dijo con una gran sonrisa – Tú si quieres puedes quedarte.

- Pero Hitomi... no seas así conmigo... – dijo Keitaro con ojos llorosos.

- Era broma tontín. – dijo ésta con una gran sonrisa aunque siendo sincera consigo misma, no era tan broma, pero dadas las circunstancias... El hecho de que se quedaran evitaría que su amiga siguiera preguntando sobre lo que no la concernía. Sentía excluir así a su amiga, pero tampoco la apetecía contar aquello que ocurrió. Luego pensó que Keitaro y Seto, por una vez en su vida, habían sido bastante oportunos.

- Menos mal. Pensaba que preferías a Seto antes que a mí. – dijo el rubio, a lo que Hitomi sólo pudo poner una sonrisa falsa en su cara. Luego dirigiéndose a Yukari la preguntó - ¿Tú eres Yukari no? La del novio atleta o algo por el estilo, ¿me equivoco?

- Sí, en lo del novio. – le corrigió Yukari. Hitomi miró apenada a su amiga y pensó que el caso de haber llegado en el momento justo hoy, era sólo pura coincidencia. Keitaro, además de inoportuno, era un bocazas. – Es mi ex-novio, lo dejamos hace unos años.

- Oh... vaya, lo siento. Soy un bocazas. – trató de disculparse Keitaro, mientras Yukari hacía un ademán de que no importaba e Hitomi pensaba que por fin el rubio había reconocido lo que era. Después de un pequeño silencio, continuo dirigiéndose a su amigo – Bueno Seto, ¿has oído? Por fin podrás atacar, ahora está libre.

Hitomi dio un puntapié a Keitaro por debajo de la mesa, mientras veía como Seto se ponía colorado. Al ver que el color normal del rostro de su amiga, se iba tornando también del mismo color que el del que estaba sentado a su lado, comenzó a reírse. A su risa también se sumó Keitaro, y las caras de los otros dos se volvieron más rojas, mientras ambos miraban hacia la mesa.

Después de estar hablando un buen rato, decidieron marcharse, ya que llevaban demasiado tiempo en aquella pastelería, y si seguían mucho más allí, según Yukari, se iban a poner como vacas. Las muchachas aceptaron la invitación de los otros dos de ir a ver una película al cine, así que después de pagar la cuenta se dirigieron hacia la última planta del centro, donde se encontraba el cine.


	3. Viejos conocidos

**CAPÍTULO 3: VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

Dos personas caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, escoltadas por varios soldados. Una de ellas era un hombre alto y fuerte, con cabello negro y una barba, también del mismo color. No era joven, pero tampoco anciano, más bien se diría que estaba al principio de los cincuenta. La otra persona era una joven de veinte años con los ojos de un azul intenso. Sus largos tirabuzones negros contrastaban con aquellos ojos y con su elegante vestido, también azul, que le llegaba hasta los pies. 

Al pasar por el umbral de una puerta, todos los soldados se hicieron a un lado, y ambas figuras pasaron dentro de la habitación. Era una habitación bastante grande, con una amplia mesa redonda rodeada de sillas, e iluminada por la luz que se colaba a través de los ventanales que llegaban hasta el suelo. En uno de ellos, al fondo de la habitación, pudieron distinguir a un hombre vestido de negro, con algunos tonos azules y rojos y bordados de hilo dorado. También pudieron distinguir, que de su lado izquierdo, colgaba una espada con el escudo de Fanelia. El hombre, alto y corpulento, miraba a través de la ventana. Entre sus cabellos morenos, se podían distinguir sus ojos carmesí y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La joven y el hombre que la acompañaba, siguieron su mirada por el ventanal y vieron como una fila de carruajes entraban a palacio, pero siguieron sin entender la sonrisa del de ojos rojos.

- Ejem... Majestad, el rey Daltron y su hija, la princesa Ershin, de Egzardia, han llegado. – dijo un soldado intentando llamar la atención de Van. Éste miro hacia ellos y mientras se les acercaba, dijo con una sonrisa:

- ¡Vaya sorpresa su Majestad! Tenía entendido que usted no podía venir y que uno de sus  subordinados lo haría por vos... Pero me alegro de que al final hayan podido asistir tanto vos, como su hija. – y dicho esto hizo una leve inclinación en señal de saludo y respeto.

- Oh, no me llames de "Majestad", me hace sentir viejo Van. Tú y yo ya nos conocemos de hace bastante, no hace falta que conmigo guardes esos formalismos. – dijo el rey Daltron sacudiendo su mano con la de Van.

- Majestad Van, es un gran placer para nosotros haber podido venir a Fanelia para asistir a las celebraciones de su cumpleaños. – dijo Ershin tomando con sus manos el vestido y haciendo una elegante reverencia. 

- El placer es mío. – dijo el joven moreno, con la sonrisa todavía en su boca, tomando la mano de la princesa y besándola, a lo que la muchacha se sonrojo. Van dejó la mano de la chica y continuó dirigiéndose tanto a los invitados como a sus soldados. – Supongo que ha sido un viaje bastante agotador, será mejor que descansen. Llevadles a su habitación.

- Mi padre y yo agradecemos su hospitalidad. – dijo la princesa con una sonrisa y aún sonrojada.

- Sí, creo que lo mejor es que descansemos ahora, pero más tarde quiero tratar ciertos asuntos contigo. – dijo muy serio Daltron mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Que disfruten de las celebraciones y de su estancia en Fanelia. – dijo Van con una sonrisa amable.

- Gracias de nuevo. – dijo Ershin con otra reverencia a modo de despedida y se dio la vuelta para seguir a su padre.

**********

La gata bajó a trompicones las escaleras hasta el patio de palacio. Corrió por los pasillos de los jardines, rodeados de árboles, hasta que llegó a la fuente del dragón. Allí vio a varias personas acercarse, escoltadas por soldados, e inmediatamente las reconoció. Corrió hacia ellas y se tiró a los brazos de la que iba la primera.

- ¡Merle! – dijo Millerna también abrazándola. Luego la gata se descolgó de su cuello y fue abrazando uno por uno a las personas, excepto a los soldados, incluyendo a Allen, ya que no le estaba permitido en público.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Por fin habéis llegado! – dijo la gata saltando eufórica sobre sus pies. Al mismo tiempo una figura se iba acercando por detrás de ella, mientras saludaba con su mano derecha.

- Vaya, si te has dignado a bajar a saludarnos a los jardines y todo. – dijo  Dryden a Van, a su vez también con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad, deberías haber estado recibiéndonos en la entrada de la ciudad, como el comportamiento de un buen rey. – le reprendió Millerna, mientras los demás miraban lo divertido la escena.

- Bueno, es que no sabía exactamente a la hora que llegabais así que... – se defendió Van mientras se rascaba la cabeza por detrás con la mano izquierda, en un geto infantil – Además, estaba ocupado y...

- ¿Seguro que fue eso? – sospechó Millerna.

- Claro, si me hubiera olvidado no os habría enviado siquiera los carruajes. – dijo Van, a lo que Millerna sólo pudo resignarse.

- Majestad, creí que le había ocurrido algo. – todos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron a  un hombre que venía por los jardines en su dirección. Era Althus, uno de los consejeros de Van. – Como dijo que vendría a recibir a los reyes de Astoria... pensé que... – entonces se paró al ver que Van ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios pidiéndole silencio para que no le descubriera. Todos volvieron a mirar hacia Van con una ceja levantada, que en Millerna era bastante visible. A Van le empezaron a recorrer gotas de sudor por la cara y llevándose de nuevo la mano detrás del cuello, confesó riéndose:

- Vale, se me olvidó.

Todos le miraron con cara de incredulidad, excepto Millerna, que lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante, y Dryden, que lo miraba con cara de decepción.

- Van, ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan desastre?! – gritó histérica Merle haciendo reír a Marlene.

- Oh, vamos Merle, cualquiera puede cometer un error, ¿no es así Van? – dijo Millerna acercándose a Van con la sonrisa triunfante y dándole un beso en la mejilla para saludarle. Van levantó una ceja ante el extraño comentario y ante aquella sonrisa. Millerna siguió caminando hacia palacio y le dijo a su esposo – He ganado yo. Te dije que se olvidaría.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Van con la boca abierta mirando de uno a otro – No me puedo creer que hayáis apostado conmigo.

- Lo que no me puedo creer yo – dijo Dryden pasando también por el lado de Van y siguiendo la dirección de su esposa – es que te hayas olvidado.

 Van sintió cómo las gotas de sudor volvían de nuevo a su cara.

- Bueno... es que... – intentó defenderse el moreno y al no ver ninguna salida, se dirigió hacia  las dos muchachas que habían quedado atrás - ¡Princesa Eries! ¡Lady Celena! Qué bien que hayáis podido venir vosotras también.

Las dos muchachas comenzaron a reírse.

- Oh vaya, siempre buscando la salida más fácil. – le reprendió Merle mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se dirigía hacia palacio con Marlene en brazos. Van sólo sonrió y se colocó en medio de las damas ofreciéndoles sus brazos:

- ¿Vamos? – y después de que cada muchacha cogiera uno de sus brazos, se dirigieron todos a palacio, seguidos por los guardias de Fanelia y los caballeros celestes.

**********

- ¿Voy al baño un momento, de acuerdo? Espera aquí. – dijo un joven con el pelo un poco largo y castaño.

- Claro cariño. – dijo la muchacha rubia, apartando sus largos rizos hacia su espalda. El joven la sonrió y se dirigió a lavarse las manos.

 Había decidido pasar estas pequeñas vacaciones en Japón y con su novia. En verdad las necesitaba. Se había pasado todo el año entrenando y compitiendo. Casi ocho años haciendo lo mismo desde que marchó de su país natal. Su familia también se mudó con él, ya que a su padre le habían ofrecido allí un puesto. Lo más difícil había sido dejar a sus amigos... y a su novia. Bueno ahora era ex-novia ya que hacía tres años lo habían dejado. Habían estado saliendo muy poco tiempo cuando le llamaron para que fuera a Estados Unidos a entrenarse en un equipo internacional. Al principio se llamaban todos los días, se escribían seguido y cuando él podía volver por un corto período de tiempo, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. Según fue pasando el tiempo su euforia inicial fue disminuyendo, hasta que hace tres años, no sabe si fue por la distancia o por un malentendido que tuvieron, decidieron dejarlo. Ahora era una celebridad de atletismo, con una nueva novia preciosa. Aunque no podría olvidar los momentos que pasó con Yukari e Hitomi... sobre todo con la primera.

Terminó de lavarse y volvió al lado de la rubia. La vio apoyada en la columna en la que la dejó, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿He tardado demasiado? – preguntó esperando no ser la causa del enfado.

- Eh, no, no... claro que no querido. Es que... Da igual, ¿entramos?

- Claro, tú primero. – dijo mostrándola el camino y mirando de reojo a la muchacha, intentando adivinar la causa del ceño en su cara.

**********

Los cuatro muchachos, llegaron al cine y compraron las entradas. Hitomi miró como Yukari y Seto iban conversando alegremente delante, sorprendiéndose de que éste último mantuviera un diálogo de más de cinco frases con una persona. Sonrió para sí misma, y al verla Keitaro preguntó:

- Oye, ¿te ocurre algo?

- ¡Qué!... ah nada, nada... – dijo Hitomi saliendo de su ensimismamiento y con una sonrisa le dijo - ¿entramos?

- Sabes, esos dos se llevan muy bien. – dijo Keitaro pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros de Hitomi – Nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo.

Hitomi lanzó una mirada asesina a Keitaro, el cual retiró el brazo inmediatamente. Desde la puerta del cine, y con Seto al lado, Yukari agitó un brazo y los llamó:

- ¡Ey, tortolitos! ¿Entráis o qué? – Hitomi ante lo de "tortolitos" paso su mirada de Keitaro a Yukari. Ésta tragó saliva y apremió a Seto para que entrara, mientras sentía como la mirada de Hitomi se clavaba en su espalda. Una vez dentro, Yukari dijo – Es en la sala tres.

Todos miraron hacia las salas buscando el número, y cuando la encontraron, Yukari e Hitomi notaron que una figura estaba apoyada cerca. Hitomi casi tuvo que sujetar a Yukari para que no se la comiera. Era Nanami, una compañera de universidad de la pelirroja, con la que no se llevaba especialmente bien. Nanami se dio cuenta de que estaban allí y les dijo:

- ¿Qué miráis?

- Nada, nada. No te pongas así "ricitos de oro", sólo hemos venido al cine. – dijo Yukari mientras pasaba por delante de ella en dirección a la sala. Hitomi la siguió riéndose por lo bajo e inclinándose un poco delante de ella a modo de saludo. Los chicos las siguieron sin entender nada y también saludaron a Nanami al pasar a su lado. Cuando hubieron entrado, las dos muchachas estallaron en carcajadas que la muchacha de fuera pudo oír perfectamente. 

Se sentaron bastante atrás, aunque no había casi nadie en el cine. Estuvieron charlando un rato sobre lo que había ocurrido y explicándoles a los muchachos quién era Nanami.

- ... y es que la odio, no la soporto, es tan... es tan pija. ¡No la aguanto! Es que es estúpida la boba de ella. Desde que entré en la universidad no la tragué, y para colmo me tocó todos los años en las mismas clases. Espero que no venga a esta sala porque me la cargo. No echarán suficientes películas en este cine para que tenga que venir a ver la misma. – dijo Yukari estrujando su bolso. Hitomi se reía cada vez más. Muchas veces había sido testigo de las peleas de las dos muchachas, y podía saber a qué llegaban si no había algún moderador. Seto y Keitaro sólo escuchaban asustados. De repente, Yukari se acordó de una cosa – Oye, ¿queréis palomitas y algo de beber?

- Pero si te acabas de tomar tres platos de tortitas... – dijo Keitaro.

- Ya y qué... ¿Qué sería del cine sin las palomitas? Venga, decidiros que invito yo. – dijo Yukari con el dedo índice levantado. Al saber los pedidos Yukari salió por una puerta e Hitomi la gritó:

- No tardes que va a empezar. – Al mismo tiempo que miraba cómo Yukari salía por una puerta, vio como por la otra entraba Nanami seguida de... - ¡¿AMANO?!

El aludido miró hacia la muchacha que le gritaba y sus ojos se iluminaron:

- ¡HITOMI! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – dijo el muchacho abrazando a su amiga. Nanami los miró de reojo y le dijo al muchacho:

- Cariño, voy a sentarme allí. Te espero

- ¿Estás saliendo con ella? – preguntó Hitomi asombrada. El muchacho afirmó y siguió preguntándola:

- Bueno, ¿qué tal estas? ¿has podido terminar la carrera o te han echado por hacer explotar otro laboratorio?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Qué malo eres! – dijo Hitomi dándole un golpecito amistoso en el brazo, por haberle recordado aquel pequeño accidente, aunque sólo fue "pequeño" para ella. – De hecho me han dicho hoy que he aprobado todos los exámenes, así que ya casi soy toda una doctora. – dijo Hitomi dándose aires de grandeza. Los dos se rieron ante el comentario. Luego Hitomi continuó - ¿Y tú qué? Ya he visto que sigues batiendo records, no hay quien te pare.

- Ya sabes... donde hay talento... – dijo y ambos volvieron a reírse – Bueno, voy con ella. Podíamos quedar algún día de éstos, tengo dos semanas de vacaciones, así que si quieres...

- De acuerdo. Llámame. Te doy el número de casa y el del móvil, ¿vale? – Amano asintió mientras sacaba su teléfono y apuntaba los de Hitomi en la memoria. Luego se despidieron y Amano se fue unas filas más adelante.

- Oye Hitomi, ¿ese no es el ex-novio de Yukari? – preguntó Keitaro, a lo que Hitomi abrió los ojos y la boca.

- ¡No me había dado cuenta! Bueno da igual, vosotros no digáis nada de que está aquí... y menos que es novio de Nanami, ¿vale? – dijo Hitomi mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y las luces se apagaban. Poco después llegó Yukari y se sentó al lado de Hitomi, dando todos los pedidos a sus respectivos dueños. Luego se acomodó en el asiento y miró hacia delante. Allí distinguió una cabellera rizada y dijo:

- Genial, tengo a "ricitos de oro" en la misma sala y justo delante. Seguro que no había ni más películas ni más sitio. Encima está con el novio. Si hay algo muy molesto cuando vas al cine, es que la pareja de delante se esté pegando el lote. Y es que ésta tiene el pelo a lo "afro" y si encima se mueve, no voy a ver nada de la peli. Pobre muchacho, debe ser muy capullo para salir con alguien como ella. – los otros tres estallaron en carcajadas, y los cuatro tuvieron que deslizarse en sus asientos ante la mirada del cine. Así pasó más de media película, y al final, al estar aburriéndose, Hitomi empezó a tirar palomitas a Nanami. Ésta se dio la vuelta para mirarlas, pero Hitomi y Yukari ya se habían deslizado en sus asientos para que no las viera mientras reían por lo bajo. Esta escena se repitió hasta el final de la película, cuando Hitomi y Yukari comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para marcharse los más rápido posible, pero Nanami fue más rápida y dejando sus cosas para que su novio las recogiera, se plantó delante de las dos amigas.

- Oye guapa – se dirigió a Yukari – vuelve a tirarme palomitas y...

- ...¿y qué? Gracias por lo de guapa, mona, pero yo no me gasto el dinero para luego andar tirándoselo a la gente, y menos si es para ti.

- Gracias por lo de mona, pero si no me las has tirado tú ¿quién lo ha hecho?

- Sí, la verdad es que por fin reconoces que eres como una mona. – Dicho esto los labios de Nanami se volvieron una mueca y los de Yukari una sonrisa triunfal – Oye, yo no te he tirado nada, así que a lo mejor las palomitas te han llegado por inspiración divina.

Los compañeros de Yukari se estaban riendo a carcajada limpia mientras algunas personas en el cine observaban la escena con una sonrisa cómplice. Mientras, una figura se acercó a Nanami.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – dijo Amano y luego miró hacia la persona con quien estaba discutiendo su novia. Al verla abrió los ojos y murmuro – Yukari...

La pelirroja abrió también sus ojos al ver a su ex-novio y miró con la boca abierta hacia sus acompañantes, sobre todo hacia su amiga. Ésta, al igual que los otros dos, empezó a mirar para otro lado y a silbar.

- Nada cariño, será mejor que nos vayamos, mejor que pase de esta imbécil. – dijo Nanami poniéndose el abrigo y agarrando el brazo de su novio. Los ojos de Yukari se estrecharon en furia y no sabría decir si porque ella le había llamado "cariño" o por el hecho de que le hubiera agarrado el brazo. También estaba la posibilidad del comentario que había hecho.

- Genial, continua el espectáculo. – dijo Hitomi dando eufóricas palmas con una gran sonrisa.

- Oye estúpida, – dijo Yukari dándose la vuelta hacia Nanami – primero, aquí la única que va a pasar de alguien soy yo, y segundo, – y acto seguido cogió el bote de palomitas que le sobraban a Hitomi y echándoselo por la cabeza a Nanami dijo – si es el dinero de otros, no me importa gastármelo en tirártelo a ti. – dicho esto se sacudió las manos, cogió su abrigo y haciendo una leve inclinación hacia Amano para despedirse, salió por la puerta de la sala. En ella nadie podía contener la risa, incluso Amano que era el que más se esforzaba. Hitomi, Keitaro y Seto cogieron sus cosas y despidiéndose de Amano y de Nanami, pero sobre todo del primero, salieron riendo en busca de Yukari.

Ya en la calle vieron a Yukari bajo su paraguas con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba él aquí? – le espetó a su amiga nada más que salió – Te odio, deberías habérmelo dicho, menuda vergüenza. Además estaba todo el cine mirándonos.

- Venga tranquilízate, se me olvidó... ¡Ah!, por cierto, las palomitas que le tiraste si que las habías pagado tú. – dijo Hitomi peligrosamente y al ver la cara de su amiga intentó rectificar - ¿Qué tal si te quedas en mi casa a dormir? Ya es muy tarde y la mía queda más cerca. ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Hitomi esperando el perdón de su amiga. Ésta asintió e Hitomi se colgó de su brazo mientras se colocaba debajo del paraguas de su amiga, y guiñándole un ojo la dijo – Ya verás que bien lo pasamos. Compraremos helados, bebidas y bolsas de patatas en el supermercado de la esquina y luego pediremos unas pizzas, ¿vale?

- Venga ya, después de lo que habéis comido no sé cómo os va a entrar todo eso. – dijo Keitaro con los ojos como platos.

- La cuestión es saber hacer la digestión rápido. – dijo Yukari con una sonrisa, y acto seguido se despidieron de los muchachos.


	4. Explicaciones

**CAPÍTULO 4: EXPLICACIONES**

El ruido del teléfono la despertó. Miró alrededor en busca del aparato, pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue unas cajas de pizza, bolsas de patatas de todas las clases que había en el supermercado, botellas de refresco y alcohol, colillas de cigarrillos y unos cuantos cojines, todo ello esparcido por el suelo. Estaba tirada en el sofá, y el pitido del teléfono la bombeaba la cabeza así que decidió levantarse a por él. Luego logró encontrarlo tirado en el otro sofá donde descansaba Yukari.

- Apártate. – dijo Hitomi de malhumor moviendo a su amiga para coger el teléfono.

- Olvídame. – le contestó su amiga que acto seguido volvió a dormirse. Hitomi miró los botones de su teléfono y después de mucho pensarlo apretó uno:

- ¿Diga? – bostezó.

- Vaya por Dios. Te he despertado. Lo siento. Encima seguro que estás con resaca. Si quieres te llamo más tarde.

- Sí, te lo agradecería Keitaro. Y te agradecería aún más que no me llamaras en todo el día. – dijo Hitomi medio dormida. De repente sintió como varias arcadas golpeaban su vientre. – Lo siento Keitaro, tengo que colgar.

- Esper... – pero Hitomi ya había colgado.

Hitomi llegó al baño y empezó a vomitar. Después de estar un rato mirándose al espejo, se lavó la cara y abrió el grifo de la ducha.

- No voy a volver a beber, y de paso tampoco voy a volver a fumar. – y después de despojarse de toda la ropa se metió debajo de la ducha. El teléfono comenzó a sonar otra vez e Hitomi oyó a Yukari llamarla para que lo atendiera. – Cógelo tú por favor, me estoy duchando. Y si es el pesado de Keitaro otra vez, dile que me he muerto o me he ido a las Bahamas o algo por el estilo.

- Vaaaaale... – concedió su amiga y acto seguido apretó el botón y poniendo voz de robot dijo – Ha llamado usted a la línea caliente, por favor deje su mensaje y en seguida una de nuestras chicas le llamará. Gracias. – Hitomi la oyó desde el baño y comenzó a reírse, a lo que se unió también Yukari, hasta que oyó la voz del otro lado del teléfono:

- ¿Yukari?

- ¡¿A... AMANO?! – oyó Hitomi decir a su amiga, y comenzó a reírse al imaginarse que la cara de la pelirroja estaría igual que su pelo. De repente comenzó a invadirla la misma sensación de la mañana anterior, y al mirar hacia abajo vio de nuevo la sangre.

- Ah, vaya, sí que eres tú... – comentó Amano.

- Oh vaya, lo... lo siento. – dijo Yukari aún roja como su amiga se había imaginado.

- N... No tienes por qué disculparte. Es una broma telefónica bastante... bastante inesperada. – dijo el muchacho buscando las palabras.

- No sólo me refería a eso... – dijo Yukari bajando la cabeza y hablando casi en un susurro. – Si no a lo de ayer también, me porte bastante mal con Nanami, lo siento. Os estropeé la velada.

- No, no. No te preocupes. Nanami me dijo que no os llevabais muy bien. Además la iba a llevar a su casa después del cine, así que no estropeaste nada.

- Ya... – contestó la muchacha todavía más bajo si cabe. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio continuó – Bueno, supongo que quieres hablar con Hitomi así que ahora te la paso. Es que se está duchando.

- Ah, si es así no te molestes. Cuando la encontré ayer pensamos en quedar algún día, y como no tenía planes decidí llamarla hoy. – dijo alegremente el joven, y al ver el silencio al otro lado del teléfono se atrevió a preguntar – Podrías venir... si... si quieres, claro está.

- Por... por supuesto. Me encantaría. ¿Quieres que quedemos para comer?

- ¡Claro! Podemos quedar sobre las dos en el italiano de siempre.

- Por mí no hay problema, pero voy a preguntárselo a Hitomi ¿vale? – dicho esto se encaminó hacia el baño y detrás de la cortina de la ducha le preguntó a su amiga si era buena hora. Al no obtener respuesta, miró detrás de la cortina mientras preguntaba – Hitomi, ¿me escuch... Oh Dios Hitomi, ¡qué te ocurre! – Yukari soltó el teléfono y empezó a zarandear a Hitomi para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, aunque ésta no respondía. Amano, ante los gritos de la chica se preocupó y comenzó a gritar por el teléfono:

- ¡Yukari! ¿Estáis bien? ¿Le ocurre algo a Hitomi?

- Oye nos vemos a las dos en el italiano, ¿vale? Hasta luego. – y sin dejarle responder Yukari colgó el teléfono y volvió a prestar atención a su amiga. Comenzó a darle pequeños tortazos y entonces Hitomi empezó a volver en sí. Yukari la sacó de la ducha y al ver cómo tiritaba, la cubrió con una toalla. De repente Hitomi empezó a toser y a escupir un poco de sangre. Cuando paró Yukari la llevó a su habitación y la tumbó en la cama. Cuando Yukari se dirigía al baño a por el teléfono, para llamar a un médico, Hitomi la susurró:

- Déjalo, no te preocupes, no es nada. No hace falta que llames a nadie.

- Pero Hitomi... – dijo Yukari volteando hacia su amiga, mientras ésta la cortaba:

- Ahora ya soy médico. De verdad, no es nada. Confía en mí. – a lo que Yukari accedió de mala gana y haciendo que su amiga apoyara la cabeza en sus rodillas, comenzó a acariciarla el pelo. Se quedaron así toda la mañana, sin decir nada, hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

**********

Varias personas ocupaban el comedor más elegante del palacio, mientras numerosos sirvientes les servían. Van, con Dryden a su derecha y Daltron a su izquierda, presidía la mesa como anfitrión que era. Tanto él como Merle debían comportarse ante sus invitados, por lo menos ante dos de ellos, ya que de no haber estado éstos, no hubiera importado demasiado comportarse como normalmente hacían.

- Entonces, afirma que uno de los principales factores de los que depende la economía de Gaea es el comercio marítimo ¿no es así, rey Dryden? – preguntó Daltron bastante interesado.

- Así es. Puede que tal vez no sea el más importante, pero como ya he dicho si que es uno de los principales. La mayoría de los países más desarrollados son los más ricos precisamente por eso, por el comercio marítimo. Muchos de ellos no habrían salido a flote, y nunca mejor dicho, de no ser por sus aguas. – respondió Dryden.

- Pero... Si no poseyesen dicho comercio por falta de medio para desarrollarlo, posiblemente poseerían otro medio para desarrollar otro tipo de comercio, y éste les ayudaría ha aumentar su economía.

- Cierto, y de hecho eso es lo que ocurre. Pero si lo piensa usted, cualquier país que posea comercio marítimo, aunque los otros tipos de comercio de dicho país no sean demasiado fluidos, siempre se igualará o superará a aquel que no posea el comercio por aguas. Por ello, muchos países interiores dependen de los de la costa. – explicó el rey astoriano.

- La verdad es que tiene sentido. – dijo el rey Daltron tocándose la barba – Pero, si el comercio interior no es demasiado fluido, posiblemente ese país costero dependerá a su vez del interior, y se establecerá una relación de dependencia entre ambos.

- Exacto, pero desgraciadamente eso apenas ocurre actualmente, y los países costeros se aprovechan de los interiores.

- Sí es una pena, pero los países deben mirar por su propio beneficio. – excusó Daltron a lo que Dryden sólo afirmó con la cabeza. Luego el rey de Egzardia giró la cabeza y se dirigió a Van – Tengo entendido que antes Fanelia no poseía mar, ¿no es así Van?

Van no contestó sino que se quedó como estaba, mirando y moviendo el fondo de su copa de vino a medio acabar. La verdad es que el joven no había oído la pregunta y había desconectado hace bastante rato. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas al sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Él se encontraba volando en un espacio negro y no sabía adónde se dirigía. Cuando se cansó decidió tocar lo que parecía el suelo para sentarse, sin embargo éste era un líquido. De repente oyó unos sollozos y al darse la vuelta encontró a una muchacha que abrazaba sus rodillas y que murmuraba algo. Cuando se iba a acercar a ella, vio aparecer una figura delante de la muchacha y luego sintió un pequeño pinchazo de dolor en su estómago. Después la vista se le nubló y lo único que pudo ver fue a la muchacha alargando el brazo hacia la figura mientras era rodeada por numerosas plumas ensangrentadas. Se despertó jadeando mientras el sudor corría por su torso desnudo, y hacía que los pantalones se pegaran a sus piernas. Lo primero que hizo fue llevar su mano a lugar del estómago donde había sentido el pinchazo, pero allí no había nada. Luego sintió que en su otra mano tenía el colgante que ocho años antes le hubiera regalado Hitomi. Éste brillaba. También notó como otra piedra rosada, el energist, brillaba encima de una mesa. Se preguntó cómo había llegado el colgante a su mano, ya que hace años decidió guardarlo en una caja, además de preguntarse también por qué brillaban las dos piedras. Luego miró hacia la luna de las ilusiones y susurró el nombre de Hitomi. Pasó bastante tiempo mirando por el balcón de su habitación, y al ver que no lograba conciliar el sueño, decidió ir a la biblioteca y leer un libro. Sonrió ante el hecho de que aquella mañana, Merle le hubiera reprendido leer aquel mismo libro durante el desayuno.

Van se dio cuenta que una voz lo estaba llamando y salió de su ensimismamiento. Con una sonrisa se dirigió al rey de Egzardia:

- ¿Perdón? Es que estaba distraído.

- No pasa nada muchacho. Te comentaba que Fanelia antes no tenía mar, ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó Daltron a su vez con otra sonrisa.

- No, no se equivoca. – contestó Van con la misma sonrisa y no dijo nada más. Ante esto, el rey Daltron hizo un gesto como queriendo que continuara y le explicara el por qué. Pero Van, que ya se temía la intención de la pregunta no hizo más que ensanchar su sonrisa. Daltron, al ver que el joven no decía nada, lo intentó de nuevo:

- Ejem... Pero me parece muy raro que un mar aparezca de la nada. ¿A qué se debe tal hecho?

- A que todo es posible.

- Ya pero es bastante improbable que hechos así ocurran sin ninguna razón aparente. – continuó Daltron.

- Bueno, mientras no se demuestre lo contrario, todo puede ocurrir. – contestó Van, y ante la replica que parecía venir del otro rey, continuó intentando cambiar el curso de la conversación – Esta tarde daremos una vuelta por la ciudad para que puedan ver los espectáculos que hay, ¿están de acuerdo? – Dryden miraba divertido cómo el rey de Fanelia intentaba aplazar, como siempre, la explicación. No estaba seguro de que Merle si quiera supiera la causa, aunque él tenía su propia teoría.

- Oh, muchas gracias su Majestad. Lo estoy deseando. – se adelantó a decir Ershin antes de que su padre pudiera decir nada.

- Vaya, llámame sólo Van y tutéame, ¿de acuerdo princesa?

- De acuerdo, pero sólo si tú me llamas Ershin y también me tuteas. – dijo con una sonrisa ésta, a lo que Van sólo asintió con otra sonrisa.

Celena miraba con los ojos en llamas la escena que se desarrollaba entre el rey de Fanelia y la princesa de Egzardia. Aquella muchacha de cabellos de azabache estaba coqueteando con quien debería estarlo haciendo ella. Eries, Millerna y Merle, que se dieron cuenta de los pensamientos de la hermana de Allen, intentaron que esta hiciera algo.

- ¿Por qué no entablas conversación tú también con él? – le preguntó Millerna guiñándola un ojo. Celena se sorprendió un poco de la inesperada pregunta pero contestó:

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué le digo?... Ah ya sé, hola soy una doñanadie, conocida anteriormente como el temible Dilandau y espero que dejes tu agradable conversación con toda una princesita para hablar con una persona que en el pasado intentó matarte. – dijo irónicamente Celena, y al darse cuenta de que era la verdad se sintió peor y bajó los ojos.

- Vamos Celena – dijo Merle cogiéndola por el mentón y obligándola a que la mirase – hace demasiado que conozco a Van y te aseguro que no te guarda rencor por nada de lo que pudiste hacer como Dilandau. Él, como todos nosotros, sabe que ahora eres una persona diferente y que tienes igual o más porte, que cualquier persona de Gaea, seas de la realeza, nobleza o plebeya, así que no te menosprecies ¿de acuerdo? – y con una sonrisa la miró a los ojos. Celena, agradecida por las palabras, también sonrió.

- Claro Celena no tienes por qué preocuparte. – dijo Eries abrazándola ligeramente. De repente escucharon la voz preocupada de Van:

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien Celena?

- S... Sí, no se preocupe Majestad. – dijo un poco colorada, y a la vez alegre porque el rey se preocupara por ella. Luego, con una sonrisa, añadió – Ahora ya no pasa nada.

- Llámame Van, no uses tantos formalismos. – le pidió con una sonrisa – Le comentaba a la princesa Ershin que tal vez os gustaría ir hoy a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Las calles están llenas de espectáculos y fiesta. Estoy seguro de que os gustará, ¿qué me decís?

- Estoy deseándolo. – contestó Celena, a lo que Eries y Millerna sólo asintieron.

- Oh vaya, pero a lo mejor su gran "Majestad" no puede acompañarnos, como tiene tantos asuntos que tratar... – dijo sarcásticamente la gata, recordándole a Van el desayuno de aquella mañana. Éste trago saliva ante el comentario de su amiga. Siempre la había considerado un escorpión lanzando pequeñas picaduras hasta que te dejaba fuera de combate. Millerna, Eries y Celena rieron ante el comentario de Merle y el gesto de Van hacia él, sabiendo, por experiencia, que podría avecinarse una lluvia de frases irónicas y sarcásticas por parte de ambos bandos. Pero Van, en su deber como rey, sólo podía callar, y en ese momento la ingenuidad de la princesa Ershin le salvó:

- Vaya, ¿nos podrás acompañar esta tarde verdad? Me gustaría mucho que tú me enseñaras tu ciudad.

- Claro, claro, hoy no tengo que tratar ningunos... ¿cómo los llamaste Merle? Ah sí, "asuntos". – le dijo a la princesa y luego le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal a la gata. Merle le dirigió una pequeña mueca y puso los ojos en blanco. Todos, excepto el rey Daltron y su hija, comenzaron a reírse. Ciertamente esos dos no podían pasar una comida sin pelearse.

**********

- Yukari date prisa o llegaremos demasiado tarde – dijo Hitomi apremiando a su amiga y luego añadió con una sonrisa pícara – y no te gustaría hacer esperar a Amano ¿verdad?

- Cierra el pico de una vez Hitomi. – dijo la pelirroja molesta y cogiendo el bolso con una mano y a su amiga con la otra salió corriendo en dirección al restaurante. Después del pequeño incidente se habían quedado tumbadas en la cama y al final dormidas. Cuando se despertaron quedaban menos de veinte minutos para que estuvieran en el restaurante y todavía Yukari debía ir por casa para cambiarse y ducharse.

Cuando llegaron corriendo y sofocadas a la plaza del restaurante, vieron que en la terraza de éste había un joven de cabellos castaños, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros, que miraba el reloj de su mano izquierda.

- Mierda, lo sabía, no debí haber venido. – dijo Yukari dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose otra vez por donde habían venido.

- Eh, eh, eh... ahora no te vas a dar marcha atrás ¿vale Yuka? – dijo Hitomi agarrando a la muchacha del brazo y obligándola a que diese la vuelta.

- Pero Hitomi, yo...

- ¡¡¡AMANO!!! – saludó Hitomi desde el otro lado de la plaza y tirando ahora ella de Yukari, quien se había quedado estática, cruzó corriendo la calle.

**********

Miró su reloj con el ceño fruncido. Media hora de retraso, no habían cambiado en nada. De repente, la voz de alguien que le llamaba hizo que levantara la cabeza. Al otro lado de la plaza pudo distinguir a dos muchachas, la que le saludaba con unos pantalones vaqueros y una cazadora, también vaquera, a juego, y la que la acompañaba con un vestido rojo y blanco con una chaqueta blanca por los hombros. Vio como la primera tiraba de la de la chaqueta blanca para cruzar mientras ésta la seguía resignada intentando que no se le cayera el bolso de su hombro derecho.

- Siempre tarde ¿no? – dijo irónicamente el muchacho. Ambas muchachas se miraron y señalando la una a la otra, dijeron a coro:

- ¡HA SIDO ELLA! – luego se miraron ante el hecho de haber dicho lo mismo y el joven comenzó a reírse.

- No, definitivamente no  habéis cambiado.

- Tú tampoco has estado para saberlo. – le espetó la pelirroja a lo que el joven desvió la mirada. Luego, dándose cuenta de su error, Yukari giró la cabeza y dijo – Lo siento, no tenía derecho a...

Hitomi, intentando calmar la situación, se sacó el bolso blanco que le cruzaba el cuerpo, lo tiró a una silla libre y sentándose dijo:

- Bueno, supongo que ya habrás tenido tiempo de decidirte ¿no? Media hora da para mucho.

- Pues la verdad es que sí y a unas cuantas cosas más me ha dado tiempo. Sois un desastre.

- La culpa es de Hitomi, ella se quedó dormida. – comentó Yukari sentándose y haciendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- ¡Ey, tú también te has dormido! – le dijo Hitomi enfadada.

- Sí, pero ha sido por tu culpa.

- No he sido yo la que ha tenido que ir a cambiarse a casa por haberse dormido. Además...

- Venga... dejadlo ya ¿vale? Da igual. El que más molesto debería estar sería yo, que me habéis tenido treinta minutos esperándoos... – las intentó apaciguar Amano, pero al ver que iban a continuar, y encima criticándole a él, y por consiguiente, terminando echándole la culpa de su retraso, continuó – A todo esto, ¿te ocurrió algo Hitomi? Oí voces por el teléfono y...

- Oh, nada, nada... No te preocupes. Es que me caí. – dijo Hitomi sonriendo. Yukari le dirigió una mirada ante la mentira pero tampoco dijo nada. Una muchacha les vino a tomar nota y pocos minutos después ya tenían los platos servidos. La comida transcurrió con normalidad y los tres estuvieron hablando de lo que habían hecho en los tres años que no se habían visto. Hitomi notó que Yukari y Amano se seguían llevando demasiado bien así que cuando estaban tomando el postre, decidió dejarles solos unos instantes.

- Eh... disculpad, – dijo Hitomi, a lo que los otros dos la miraron, y con una sonrisa añadió – tengo que hacer una llamada.

- ¿No trajiste el móvil? Tengo el mío aquí si lo necesitas. – dijo Yukari con ademán de sacar de su bolso el teléfono.

- No, no. No te molestes tengo aquí el mío, pero es que quería ir al baño y me daba corte decíroslo. – salió al paso Hitomi.

Los otros dos se rieron mientras veían como Hitomi se dirigía hacia los servicios.

- Está loca. – dijo Amano aún riendo.

- Ya, je , je... – dijo rascándose con el dedo índice la sien – eh... Amano...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- ¡Claro! Dime.

- Bueno, Hitomi te mintió antes. Cuando estábamos en su casa y llamaste... Ella no se cayó. – Amano levantó una ceja sin entender adónde quería llegar Yukari – Quiero decir que... ¿te acuerdas cuando desapareció? Pues supongo que también te acordarás que cuando volvió a veces se quedaba como... bueno pues, como...

- Como ausente ¿no?

- Exacto, y eso es lo que ocurrió esta mañana. Amano, me costó bastante que me hiciera caso y cuando conseguí que volviera en sí, estaba tiritando, y no era de frío. – dijo bajando los ojos – Te pido, por favor, que me ayudes... Quiero que me cuente lo que le ocurre... y lo que le ocurrió.

- De acuerdo, pero no debemos hacerlo violentamente, no podemos obligarla a que nos lo cuente.

- Muy bien. – accedió Yukari mientras veía como su amiga se acercaba.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal os ha ido parejita? – dijo Hitomi pensando que el tiempo que les había dejado a solas fuera suficiente, por lo menos para hablar. Yukari, haciendo caso omiso al comentario, la obligó a sentarse en la silla mientras le decía:

- ¡SIÉNTATE! – bastante convincente y con cara de pocos amigos. Hitomi, ante la expresión de su amiga hizo lo que ésta le ordenó sin rechistar.

- Yukari... Dijimos que no íbamos a obligarla a nada ¿recuerdas? – dijo Amano susurrándole a su ex-novia con una voz un poco nerviosa, pero acto seguido tragó saliva ante la mirada fulminante de la muchacha pelirroja.

- De acuerdo Hitomi me vas a contar lo que te ocurrió esta mañana por las buenas o por las malas ¿vale? – Hitomi suspiró al ver que se trataba de eso. Cuando su amiga la obligó a sentarse, pensó que había ocurrido algo más grave. Yukari, ante el suspiro de su amiga, se impacientó más – Bien, estoy esperando.

- Ya te lo dije, no me ocurrió nada importante. – contestó Hitomi con una sonrisa.

- Ya, claro. Venga Hitomi, por favor, confía en nosotros. Acaso... ¿fue una visión? – Hitomi se removió en su silla pero no contestó, y la pelirroja, al ver que había acertado, continuó – Hace mucho que no tenías una, desde... desde poco después de que regresaras hace ocho años. ¿Tienen algo que ver con lo que te ocurrió? – Hitomi tampoco contestó a eso y sólo bajo la mirada hasta su plato.

- Hitomi, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. Sólo queremos ayudarte, pero para ello debes decirnos qué te ocurrió hace ocho años. – dijo Amano cogiendo a Hitomi por la barbilla y obligándola a que le mirara, pero ésta no lo hizo.

- Ya os he dicho... Ya os he dicho que no ha ocurrido nada. ¿Por qué insistís? – dijo Hitomi levantándose de la mesa y mirándolos furiosa – Vosotros queréis que os cuente lo que pasó pero lo que me haya ocurrido es asunto mío. Sabéis... ¡No quiero seguir aquí! ¡No quiero que nada vuelva a ocurrir! ¡No quiero ver esas horribles visiones de nuevo! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! – gritó Hitomi mientras se agazapaba en el suelo y se llevaba las manos a los ojos para cubrir sus lágrimas. Cuando Yukari se iba a acercar a Hitomi, una luz blanca envolvió a su amiga. Hitomi miró a todos lados al verse rodeada por la luz y sintió como se iba elevando.

- ¡¡¡HITOMI!!! – gritaron Yukari y Amano a la vez y al ver como se elevaba en el cielo, la pelirroja tomó la mano del muchacho y se dirigió con él al pilar de luz. Al entrar en la columna blanca sintieron una sensación cálida y como ellos también se elevaban.

Todo el restaurante miraba expectante el suceso. Cuando el pilar de luz desapareció, la gente que allí se había reunido sólo pudieron ver caer del cielo  pequeños copos luminosos y que los tres muchachos, que instantes antes estaban allí, habían desaparecido.


	5. La llegada a Gaea

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA LLEGADA A GAEA**

Celena caminaba por los pasillos de los jardines reales. Una pequeña brisa soplaba entre las hojas de los frondosos árboles verdes y flores de distintos colores llenaban el ambiente con una agradable fragancia. La muchacha caminaba cada vez más deprisa, estaba segura de haber visto a Van pasear por allí mientras leía un libro. Al ver la fuente del dragón se dio cuenta de que iba por buen camino, ya que por allí había pasado el rey de Fanelia antes de haber torcido a la derecha. Estaba dispuesta a entablar una conversación con él, así que cuando llegó a la fuente del dragón se dirigió a la derecha. Unos pasos más adelante había un verja dorada entreabierta. En ella se enroscaban unas cuantas enredaderas con flores blancas. Celena se dirigió hacia la gran puerta y miró a través de ella, pero sólo logró vislumbrar un largo pasillo oscuro de árboles, entre los que sólo se filtraban unos pequeños rayos de sol. Cuando la muchacha iba a entrar, una voz llamó su atención.

- ¿Lady Celena? – la aludida se dio la vuelta y vio que quién la llamaba era Althus. Celena dio un suspiro ya que la había asustado un poco la inesperada llamada. Althus al confirmar que se trataba de la muchacha prosiguió – Lady Celena me temo que no puede entrar ahí. Son los jardines privados del rey y nadie, excepto Merle y él, puede entrar sin su permiso.

- Oh, vaya, discúlpeme. No lo sabía. – dijo la muchacha acercándose al hombre.

- No, no se preocupe. No tenía porque saberlo, pero supongo que al rey no le hubiera gustado demasiado que le molestaran en esos momentos.

- Siento ser un poco indiscreta, pero ¿a qué se debe tal hecho?

- Bueno, ahí se encuentran las tumbas de sus padres y de su hermano. – dijo Althus saciando la curiosidad de Celena, quién bajo la cabeza y murmuró:

- Perdóneme.

- Debo volver a palacio. Espero que disfrute su estancia en Fanelia Lady Celena. – e inclinándose un poco se dirigió al castillo.

- Gracias. – comentó Celena aún con la mirada baja. Qué estúpida había sido. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió preguntar eso? Sólo esperaba que Althus no le dijera nada a su Majestad Van. Dando un suspiro giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo a la fuente para encontrarse con la princesa Ershin. Ésta estaba con los brazos cruzados y la miraba muy fijamente. Celena se sorprendió un poco al verla, sobre todo por la expresión de su cara.

- Princesa Ershin – dijo Celena con una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo y despedida. No le apetecía hablar con ella y de no haber sido por las normas de comportamiento tampoco se habría inclinado. Celena ya había tomado dirección al palacio cuando la voz de la princesa hizo que se girase:

- Eres demasiado indiscreta. No deberías haber preguntado eso. Además el hecho de que los padres de Van estén muertos y que estén enterrados en los jardines privados del rey es algo que todo el mundo conoce.

- Perdóneme alteza, pero era un "hecho" que yo desconocía. – dijo Celena con el ceño fruncido. A la princesa no le gustó el gesto de su interlocutora y, aún menos, el tono que había utilizado para dirigirse a ella. Cuando iba replicarle algo oyó unas voces detrás de ella:

- Ah, princesa Ershin, Celena, estáis aquí. Os llevamos buscando un buen rato.

- Oh, reina Millerna. – dijo Ershin dándose la vuelta y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Celena juntó las palmas de sus manos e hizo un ademán de agradecimiento. Eries y Merle no pudieron contener apenas la risa, aunque Millerna sólo sonrió. Ershin al darse cuenta de que Celena había hecho algo se dio la vuelta, pero sólo vio a la muchacha de cabellos plateados mirando para otro lado. Ershin frunció el ceño pero luego se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dirigir a Millerna - ¿Deseabais algo Majestad?

- Tal vez os gustaría pasear con nosotras por los jardines. Hace un día espléndido y... – Millerna no pudo terminar cuando vio cómo un pilar de luz aparecía en el cielo para tocar tierra más allá de la verja dorada. Todas se miraron con la boca abierta y sobre todo Merle, Eries y Millerna.

- Voy a ver qué ha ocurrido. Esperadme aquí. – dijo Merle echando un pequeño vistazo hacia Celena y Ershin. Millerna y Eries entendieron que debían cuidar que las otras dos muchachas no se acercaran al lugar. Merle corrió a través del largo pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a una explanada donde se encontraban las tumbas de los antiguos reyes de Fanelia y Folken, así como Escaflowne. El lugar tenía mucha más claridad, ya que a través de los árboles se habría paso un gran claro de luz. Van estaba arrodillado en el suelo mirando el pilar de luz que aparecía delante de él. Merle se acercó a su lado y vieron cómo la luz desaparecía dejando a una figura, de largos cabellos lisos, de espaldas a ellos. La figura empezó a mirar a todos lados y llamó con una débil voz:

- ¿A... Amano? ¿Hitomi? – de repente oyó un ruido detrás de ella y se giró asustada. Lo primero que vio fue al joven de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí. Ambos se miraron y levantaron una ceja. Inmediatamente después, la mirada de la muchacha se posó en la chica gato. Levantó la otra ceja y la miró con los ojos como platos. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero de ella sólo salió un pequeño grito ahogado. Merle y Van se miraron y después, fijándose otra vez en la muchacha, señalaron a la vez la luna de las ilusiones. La chica siguió sus dedos y al ver el planeta azul suspendido en el cielo, tragó saliva - ¿La... la tierra? ¿Cómo... cómo es posible? – gimió la muchacha. Entonces sintió que sus piernas flojeaban y que por su propio peso caía al suelo. Todos se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que Van reaccionó y levantándose se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – dijo el muchacho tendiéndole la mano con una mueca de preocupación. Van pudo ver que su pelo era de un rojo oscuro y cuando la muchacha levantó la mirada, vio que ésta estaba llorando. Van se agachó hasta la altura de sus ojos y le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – No se preocupe. Todo está bien. Podrá volver ¿de acuerdo? – La muchacha asintió y le dirigió otra pequeña sonrisa. Van rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un pañuelo blanco que ofreció a la muchacha. Ésta lo cogió tímidamente y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos con él. – Yo me llamo Van y ella es Merle. Ahora está en Gaea y le doy la bienvenida al reino de Fanelia. – el muchacho volvió a tenderle la mano mientras se levantaba y Merle se acercaba a ellos. Esta vez, la muchacha tomó la mano de Van y se levantó con él.

- Yo me llamo Uchida... Yukari Uchida. – dijo la pelirroja con una tímida sonrisa. Van la condujo hasta un banco seguidos por Merle. Van y la chica gato se sentaron dejando un espacio entre ellos que obligó a Yukari a sentarse entre ambos. Los dos anfitriones se quedaron mirándola lo que asustó un poco a la muchacha, que empezó a pasear sus ojos de uno a otro, hasta que preguntó – ¿¡Qué!? ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no, es sólo que... Perdone. – dijo Van desviando la mirada e inaugurando un incómodo silencio que al cabo de unos instantes fue roto por la impaciencia de Merle.

- De acuerdo, si tú no se lo preguntas lo haré yo. – dijo la gata dirigiéndose a su amigo y acto seguido fijó su mirada en Yukari – Sinceramente, no es muy normal ver aparecer gente de la luna de las ilusiones, y menos si no eres... eh, eso, no es muy normal.

- ¿La luna de las ilusiones? – preguntó Yukari un poco confundida pero Merle enseguida le señalo el planeta suspendido en el cielo de Gaea – Ah, la tierra. Bueno, la cuestión es que yo tampoco sé que hago aquí. De repente estoy comiendo y discutiendo con mi mejor amiga y acto seguido un pilar de luz aparece alrededor de Hitomi y nos lleva a tod...

- ¿¡HITOMI!? ¿Conoces a Hitomi? – la interrumpió Merle. Van también fijó su mirada, hasta ahora baja, en la muchacha. Yukari la miró desconcertada ya que no sabía qué tenía que ver Hitomi en todo aquello - Ya sabes, Hitomi Kanzaki: pelo corto, ojos verdes, un don para predecir el futuro... ¡Ah sí! Y muy mal humor a veces. – Yukari rió ante el último comentario que había hecho de su amiga, ya que era la pura verdad. Aún riendo dijo:

- ¿Cómo es que conoces a Hitomi? Hace casi ocho años que no lleva el pelo cort... – Yukari paró de hablar al darse cuenta de ello y enseguida empezó a atar cabos. Su mente trabaja frenéticamente aunque necesitaba una confirmación a todas sus sospechas. Van y Merle la miraban extrañados ya que súbitamente había parado de hablar. La pelirroja levantó la cabeza hacia ambos y preguntó desesperadamente – ¿Hitomi estuvo aquí hace ocho años?

Ambos anfitriones afirmaron su suposición. Yukari, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y a sí mismo su frente en sus manos, intentó concentrarse y pensar en lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Van, comprendiendo lo que le ocurría a la muchacha, comenzó a explicarle:

- No sé cual es la razón por la que está aquí pero no debe preocuparse, nosotros la ayudaremos. – Yukari levantó la cabeza y siguió escuchando – Hitomi llegó a Gaea hace ocho años, más o menos de la misma manera que tú...

- Sí, más o menos parecido. – comentó Merle con tono desinteresado pero con intención de que Van contara cómo había ido a por ella, la primera vez por causa del destino , y la segunda, porque la amaba, pero Van sólo se limitó a levantar una ceja ante el comentario y haciendo caso omiso de él prosiguió:

- Su don para predecir el futuro fue decisivo para vencer al imperio de Zaibach, así como para decidir el destino que le esperaba a Gaea... Pero será mejor que vayamos a palacio y descanse, ya tendremos tiempo para contárselo. – Van se había fijado en la cara de Yukari, no parecía estar enterándose de mucho. El muchacho se levantó y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida de aquel jardín privado. Merle también se levantó con un pequeño salto y siguió a Van. Ambos, al darse cuenta de que Yukari no los seguía, se giraron y vieron que la muchacha seguía sentada con su mirada en el suelo. Van intuía lo que ocurría así que se puso a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras Merle preguntaba:

- Pero, ¿qué te ocurre? Vamos – y dicho esto se acercó a la muchacha a cogerle la mano.

- Es que yo... – dijo Yukari levantando la mirada hacia la gata, luego la posó en el muchacho que rebuscaba en sus pantalones, y de nuevo en Merle. No sabía exactamente qué la preocupaba pero tampoco tenía pruebas concretas de que Hitomi hubiera estado allí. No se podía fiar de ellos aunque tampoco tenía muchas más opciones. Un destello hizo que la muchacha girara la cabeza y entonces vio que de la mano de Van colgaba un dije de color rosa que reconoció enseguida – ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú?

- El colgante de Hitomi... – murmuró Merle.

- Supongo que ahora ya puede confiar en nosotros ¿no cree? – dijo Van con una calmada sonrisa. Yukari asintió con otra pequeña sonrisa y se levantó en dirección a Van. Éste le ofreció un brazo a la muchacha y ambos se dirigieron hacia el palacio. Merle comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos mientras se preguntaba el por qué de que Van tuviera el colgante de Hitomi. Bueno, ella se lo imaginaba, pero le molestaba que en esos ocho años ella no lo hubiera sabido.

- Merle vamos, no te quedes ahí parada. – dijo Van, que ya estaba bastante adelantado con Yukari, ofreciéndole a la gata el brazo que le quedaba libre. Merle se dirigió corriendo hacia Van y se colgó del brazo que éste le ofrecía. – Ten más cuidado Merle.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de unas cuantas cosas. – dijo Merle haciendo caso omiso a la queja de Van y guiñándole un ojo. Van puso cara de resignación al figurarse el motivo de aquella conversación que su amiga quería tener. Yukari, al comprender también el motivo, dijo con otro guiñó al muchacho:

- Seguro que a mí también me interesaría estar en esa charla. – Van no pudo más que ponerse colorado y las dos muchachas comenzaron a reírse.

**********

Había estado excavando toda la noche desde que Allen le obligara, días antes, a marcharse de Pallas. Durante toda la semana hubo diversos robos en las mansiones de la alta nobleza que residía en la capital astoriana y nadie, excepto un pequeño grupo de personas, sabía quién podía haberlos realizado. Este pequeño grupo lo componían Allen y su hermana, los cruzados y los mismísimos reyes de Astoria. El móvil del robo y el modo de actuar era siempre el mismo: el ladrón o ladrones entraban en la casa mediante agujeros excavados y tomaban todos los objetos de valor que podían, sobre todo joyas. Si bien el último hecho no tenía demasiada relevancia porque cualquier ladrón tomaría todo lo de valor que pudiera, el primero hizo sospechar a Allen y los cruzados y consultárselo a sus reyes. Cuando confirmaron que había sido él, le obligaron a devolver todo lo que había robado a cambio de dejarle marchar y no decírselo a nadie, pero él no devolvió ni la mitad de lo que había tomado, le tenía demasiado apego a las piedras preciosas y brillantes.

Revolvió en su bolsa hasta que encontró la piedra que estaba buscando. Era de un color que no podía describir, mezcla de azules y blancos como si representaran el viento, y tallado en el centro un símbolo extraño. Después de haberla observado desde todos los ángulos posibles, la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a sonreír pensando en el dinero que podía sacar vendiéndola a la persona o personas adecuadas. De cualquier manera no quería quedarse mucho tiempo con ella.

Se tumbó de nuevo en el suelo, disfrutando de la frescura que le ofrecían las sombras de los árboles. Se encontraba a varios kilómetros de Pallas, en lo más profundo del bosque, a buen cobijo de la luz del sol y, por tanto, de miradas indiscretas. Estaba bastante cansado y sediento del trabajo realizado la noche anterior, así que decidió acercarse al riachuelo que pasaba por allí y luego echar una cabezada.

Se levantó y se acercó tambaleándose a la orilla, y una vez allí, se dejó caer de rodillas en la hierba metiendo la cabeza en el riachuelo. Se quedó un rato así y cuando notó que le empezaba a doler la cabeza por las frías aguas, se levantó y volvió al cobijo de los árboles.

Ya había vuelto a acecharle el sueño de nuevo, cuando ocurrió algo que hizo que éste se fuera tan rápido como había venido. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba, había aparecido un pilar de luz. Un poco asustado, decidió investigar, ya que su curiosidad podía más que su miedo. Se acercó corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus cortas piernas. Cuando llegó al lugar la luz ya había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una persona dándole la espalda, con el pelo por los hombros y vestimentas extrañas.

- ¡Muchacha terrícola! ¡Ha decidido regresar! ¡Cuánto me alegro! – exclamó sonriendo. La persona se sobresaltó al oír la voz y se volvió un poco temblorosa. Fue entonces cuando comprobó que aquella persona no era una muchacha sino un muchacho. 

El joven, por su parte, al ver al extraño ser que le había hablado, comenzó a gritar y en su intento por huir, tropezó y cayó al suelo. El extraño ser también se había asustado un poco al descubrir que no era quien pensaba y por los gritos que había proferido el joven. Este último había dejado de gritar y se sostenía con ambas manos el tobillo izquierdo poniendo muecas de dolor, ya que posiblemente se lo había lastimado al caer.

Se acercó tambaleándose hacia él y cuando el muchacho lo vio, comenzó a retroceder arrastrándose lentamente por el suelo. Siguió acercándose y cuando llegó a su altura se agachó.

- No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño. – le dijo, pero el muchacho seguía mirándolo con desconfianza. Suspiró e intentó hacerle entrar en razón – Vamos muchacho, estás herido. Soy todo lo que tienes aquí. 

El joven miró a ambos lados y vio que lo único que le rodeaba eran árboles, maleza, hierba y aquel viejo y extraño ser.

- ¿Qu... Qué es? – le preguntó el muchacho todavía un poco temeroso, aunque se notaba que estaba más calmado. Luego se dio cuenta de la rudeza de su pregunta e intentó rectificar – Perdón. Bueno, quise decir que... bueno... 

- No te preocupes. – le cortó el otro mientras levantaba una mano dando a entender que no importaba – Soy un hombre topo, aunque supongo que en la luna de las ilusiones no habrás visto demasiados como yo, porque... ¿vienes de la luna de las ilusiones, no? 

- ¿Perdone? – preguntó el muchacho confuso cabeceando y parpadeando al mismo tiempo – No entiendo a qué se refiere. 

- A tu planeta, por supuesto. – dijo señalando la bola azul suspendida en el cielo y ensanchando su sonrisa ante la expresión de asombro del muchacho. 

- ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Qué es lo que...? ¿Dónde estoy? – terminó preguntando finalmente. 

- Bienvenido a Gaea, señor... 

- ¡Oh perdone! Amano, Susumo Amano... – se presentó y rápidamente preguntó - ¿Gaea? 

- ¡Exacto! Es un planeta diferente al tuyo. Según una persona que estuvo aquí hace ocho años es "un mundo suspendido entre la Tierra y la luna, un mundo increíble llamado Gaea". Pensé que eras esa persona, que había pensado regresar. Pero si no eres ella, ¿por qué has venido a este mundo? 

- Eh, pues... – dudó Amano y finalmente terminó contándole todo lo que había ocurrido. El hombre topo se sobresaltó la primera vez que oyó mencionar a Hitomi aunque se mantuvo callado durante todo el relato. Cuando éste terminó el hombre topo se levantó y dijo:

- Puesto que eres un amigo de la señorita Hitomi Kanzaki, mi deber es ayudarte. Te llevaré hasta Fanelia. Seguro que allí pueden hacer algo contigo.

- ¿Conoces a Hitomi? – preguntó el muchacho boquiabierto. El hombre topo no se molestó en contestar y comenzó a observar el tobillo lastimado. Acto seguido sacó un cuenco y comenzó a machacar unas hierbas y las mezcló con agua. El joven al ver que no obtenía respuestas empezó a pensar en lo que había comentado el hombre topo. Hace ocho años... ¡Increíble! Era imposible que Hitomi hubiera estado en este mundo cuando desapareció y que ni Yukari ni él supieran nada... ¿o tal vez sí que era posible? Cuando iba a preguntar, el anciano le tendió el cuenco y le ordenó:

- ¡Bébelo!

- Pero yo quisiera preguntarle...

- Tú sólo bébelo, le ayudará a reponerse a tu tobillo. Después me harás las preguntas que quieras. Voy a acercarme a por mis cosas, volveré enseguida. Esta noche comenzaremos el viaje hacia Fanelia, espero que para entonces ya estés recuperado. – dijo el hombre topo mientras se alejaba en dirección que había venido. Amano miró asqueado el cuenco he hizo un esfuerzo al tragar aquella mezcla viscosa verde. Era amarga y sabía a rayos. De repente un súbito pensamiento le vino a la mente, ¿y si lo único que quería aquel hombre era asesinarle? Acto seguido la vista se le volvió nublosa y cayó con los ojos cerrados en el suelo. Cuando el hombre topo regresó le vio en el suelo, se tumbó a su lado y comenzó a dormir.

**********

Debajo del agua se podían ver flores acuáticas violetas que flotaban y que se mecían con el líquido. A cada lado, diversas antorchas contenían llamas rojas que bailaban al son de los cantos que profesaban los hombres y mujeres allí reunidos. Todos vestían túnicas blancas con bordados dorados, y mientras los hombres cantaban algo apartados de la orilla, las muchachas que allí estaban, situadas en la orilla, bailaban y cantaban.

Dos hombres, algo apartados del resto del grupo conversaban entre ellos. Uno parecía ser el más viejo e importante de los allí reunidos. El otro, por el contrario, era un joven con unas orejas alargadas y puntiagudas. Era un elfo.

- ¿Crees que servirá para algo? – preguntó el joven elfo al hombre que tenía a su lado.

- La profecía lo dice. Ha llegado el momento. – le contestó el hombre y continuó entonando los cantos al compás de los demás.

- Ya pero... No sé, no sé... Puede que... – replicó de nuevo el muchacho.

- "_Cuando el agua se alce hacia la luna de las ilusiones  ha de venir la..."_

- Ya, ya, no hace falta que me la repitas. – dijo el muchacho cortando las palabras que el viejo evocaba. Luego resopló y apoyándose en uno de los muros exteriores del templo continuó – La conozco perfectamente, pero sólo digo que no todas las profecías son exactas. ¿Y si todavía no ha llegado el momento? ¿Cómo podéis estar seguros?

- No niegues lo que ves Raliat. ¿Crees que lo que está ocurriendo delante de tus ojos es algo casual? – le reprendió el viejo mirando hacia delante. A lo largo se extendía el mar del que salían numerosos pilares de agua que se extendían hacia el cielo. – Debemos llamarla y ella acudirá a nuestra llamada, no te preocupes. 

El joven no contestó nada y se irguió de su posición, y junto al anciano volvió a entonar los cantos. El anciano fue acercándose, seguido por el elfo, cada vez más al grupo, que se apartaba. A su paso todos los hombres dejaban de cantar, hasta que llegó a la orilla donde las muchachas dejaron de bailar y cantar. Alzó el bastón que llevaba en su mano derecha y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras ininteligibles mientras cerraba los ojos. Siempre eran las mismas y cada vez las repetía con más fuerza. Poco a poco se fue levantando un viento que azotaba el silencio que había, sólo roto por las palabras del anciano, y de repente las llamas de las antorchas se volvieron del color azulado del agua. Todos los allí presentes, excepto el anciano que seguía repitiendo las palabras cada vez más concentrado, comenzaron a mirar hacia las antorchas, sorprendiéndose de lo que acababa de ocurrir. En el agua comenzaron a vislumbrarse unos pequeños destellos que iban dejando su rastro mientras formaban una espiral. De repente unas burbujas dieron paso a la figura de una muchacha que quedó flotando con sus ojos cerrados mientras el anciano abría los suyos. Oyó los murmullos detrás de él y haciendo caso omiso de ellos se adelantó un paso y dijo con voz clara y potente:

- ¡Despierta!

La muchacha abrió los ojos y quedó inmóvil. Al cabo de unos instantes, que parecieron eternos, la muchacha parpadeó y se hundió. Volvió a emerger tosiendo y apartándose el pelo de la cara, como si hubiera comprendido después de aquellos instantes que se encontraba sumergida en el agua.

- ¡Qué demonios... ! – dijo la muchacha aún tosiendo y mirando a su alrededor. De repente vio a las personas que se encontraban delante de ella, todos la miraban con cara de sorpresa y fascinación. Paseó su mirada por todos ellos hasta que paró para hacer frente a la del anciano que la miraba seriamente.

- Bienvenida. Te estábamos esperando. – dijo el anciano. La muchacha notó que a pesar de que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia ella, su mirada no era profunda. Se estaba quedando ciego.

- ¿Esperando? Yo no creo... – replicó mientras miraba hacia todos lados como buscando algo y cuando se dio la vuelta vio los pilares de agua, y en medio de ellos, la tierra con la luna. Al verlo abrió los ojos y murmuró muy bajo – Así que estoy de nuevo en Gaea...

- Joven, ¿la ocurre algo? – la muchacha se dio la vuelta un poco sobresaltada, ya que había olvidado por completo a las personas que tenía detrás.

- Nada, no se preocupe, no me ocurre nada... – dijo negando con la cabeza y mirando de reojo la Tierra.

- ¿Se nos permitiría saber el nombre de la elegida?

- Kanzaki, Hitomi Kanzaki. – dijo despreocupadamente mientras seguía mirando su planeta. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que quedaba de pregunta y volviéndose rápidamente hacia el anciano encarnó una ceja y preguntó – ¿Elegida? 

- Así es, tú eres "la sacerdotisa de los espíritus" – le respondió el anciano.

- ¿Ein? – fue lo único que pudo responder Hitomi a la extraña confesión del anciano. Éste, al oír la duda y notar la expresión de la cara de Hitomi, se relajó y sonrió levemente:

- No te preocupes, lo irás entendiendo – y dicho esto le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir del agua. Hitomi sólo suspiró con resignación y acto seguido tomó la mano del anciano, aquella leve sonrisa la había inspirado confianza. Cuando salió del agua el anciano le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y acto seguido se dirigió hacia el templo de piedra. Hitomi comenzó a caminar detrás de él mientras sentía como todos los ojos allí reunidos se fijaban en ella. Al entrar en el templo una extraña sensación la empezó a inundar y sintió como todo se volvía oscuro. El joven elfo, que caminaba detrás de ella, evitó que cayera al suelo desmayada.


	6. Sucesos extraños

**CAPÍTULO 6: SUCESOS EXTRAÑOS**

Varias personas encapuchadas y vestidas con túnicas de color negro se encontraban alrededor de un pequeño estanque en medio de un templo. Detrás de ellos, formando un círculo también alrededor del estanque, numerosos cuerpos inertes descansaban sobre losas de piedra gris. Sólo se oía el pequeño murmullo de las voces de los vivos entonando una lúgubre oración. Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que en el agua se empezaron a formar numerosas burbujas pero, tan súbitamente como habían aparecido, desaparecieron.

- Mi señor, ella ha llegado. – murmuró una muchacha dirigiéndose a un hombre de pelo plateado.

- ¿Y cómo es que no está aquí? – le preguntó irritado el hombre.

- Lo siento señor. Ellos... ellos eran más. Era como si un poder especial les protegiera. – contestó la muchacha asustada. El hombre comenzó a proferir una risa falsa y súbitamente gritó:

- ¡¿Un poder especial?! ¡No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé! Si no tuvieran ese poder nosotros no estaríamos aquí intentando traerla. ¡Pero yo no he entrenado a inútiles! O eso pensaba. Os he enseñado todos estos años para que vencierais ese poder y ahora... – el hombre se calmó de repente. Gritar no iba a solucionar nada, por ahora. Ella había llegado a Gaea pero no estaba con ellos. Un gran problema, sí, aunque en el fondo sabía que por mucho que hubiera enseñado a aquellos muchachos no podrían traerla si el poder no les protegía ni les ofrecía su favor.

Mientras pensaba giró dando la espalda a las aguas y a sus discípulos. De repente vio los cuerpos inertes de aquellos que cayeron en la Gran Guerra. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo del muchacho de pelo azulado que tenía delante. Aunque ella estuviera con su enemigo todavía podía adelantarse un poco. El problema todavía tenía solución, incluso podía ser beneficioso. Si ella debería aprender a usar su poder, lo mejor es que fuera con Kazaj. La súbita y débil voz de uno de sus discípulos le sacó de sus pensamientos:

- ¿Maestro? ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Bien, aunque este pequeño inconveniente nos pilla de sorpresa todavía podemos solucionarlo. – dijo más calmado con una pequeña sonrisa y señalando los cuerpos inertes que les rodeaba siguió – Ahora debemos continuar la otra parte del plan.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la sala y a los muchachos. Todos los jóvenes voltearon a ver los cuerpos sin vida que yacían detrás de ellos. Recorrieron con la mirada a todos aquellos muertos y volvieron a mirar a su maestro que ya se había sentado y que con los ojos cerrados estaba murmurando otra vez oscuras palabras, esta vez diferentes a las anteriores. Los muchachos, todavía indecisos, pasearon sus miradas de los cuerpos a su maestro y de mala gana empezaron a sentarse uno por uno y a imitar a su maestro. No sabrían decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí sentados con los ojos cerrados, pero lo cierto es que, cuando la noche estaba bien entrada, las aguas del estanque empezaron a moverse. Todos abrieron los ojos mirando asustados, excepto el hombre que miraba con una sonrisa en su boca, los remolinos que se formaban en el agua. De ellos salieron unas luces que fueron a parar a cada uno de los cuerpos que yacían detrás.

Cuando la primera luz salió todos giraron hacia el cuerpo del muchacho de pelo azulado donde había desaparecido la luz. Inmediatamente el muchacho había abierto los ojos y, tras parpadear un poco, se incorporó, sentándose en la losa, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia su brazo derecho como buscando algo que debiera estar ahí.

- No busques nada, tu cuerpo está bien. – le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras todos sus discípulos se habían girado para ver cómo los otros cuerpos abrían los ojos. Luego sin apartar la mirada y la sonrisa del muchacho le dijo mientras señalaba los hechos que estaban ocurriendo con los demás cadáveres. – Estás de enhorabuena. Asistes a la resurrección, el renacer, de tus compañeros caídos.

El joven recorrió con su mirada los numerosos cuerpos que habían abierto los ojos y que, al igual que él, se incorporaban en las losas confundidos. También paseo su mirada sobre los discípulos del hombre que le había hablado, hasta que pasó su mirada sobre los cuerpos de dos figuras que estaban a su lado. Eran dos mujeres – gatos bastante parecidas. Una tenía el pelo plateado y la otra el pelo dorado. Todavía yacían con los ojos cerrados y un sentimiento de nostalgia pasó por su mente. Súbitamente dos luces se posaron sobre sus cuerpos y las muchachas abrieron los ojos. Nada más incorporarse pasearon la mirada a través de la instancia y cuando se miraron entre ellas y miraron al muchacho, los tres abrieron tanto los ojos que se puedo ver cómo temblaban sus iris. Numerosas imágenes pasaron por la mente de las gatas que al cabo de un rato no pudieron soportar y cayeron desmayadas. A sí mismo, por la mente del muchacho también pasaban aquellas imágenes y, aunque le dolía la cabeza y tenía ganas de descansar, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la cara burlona del hombre.

- Tranquilo, comprenderás todo a su debido tiempo. – y girándose dio unas palmadas. Inmediatamente varios hombres, que parecían sirvientes, entraron a la sala e inclinándose delante del hombre, esperaron sus órdenes. Cuando el hombre supo que había acaparado toda la atención de la sala continuó – Caballeros y damas, mi nombre es Lohan. Habéis sido convocados y despertados de vuestro sueño eterno para servirme. Hágase mi voluntad. – casi todos los hombres que habían despertado se arrodillaron en el suelo imitando a los sirvientes. Todos excepto el muchacho de pelo azulado. Lohan se giró y miró al muchacho. Éste a su vez le dirigió una mirada profunda y penetrante. Al cabo de unos instantes el muchacho comenzó a arrodillarse lentamente ante Lohan. Este último giró de nuevo hacia sus discípulos los cuales, intimidados por su mirada, también comenzaron a arrodillarse. Lohan sonrió para sí mismo. Le gustaba aquel poder. Luego dirigiéndose a sus sirvientes y refiriéndose a los "nuevos inquilinos" les dijo – Llevadles a sus habitaciones. El viaje desde el más allá es cansado.

Inmediatamente los sirvientes se esparcieron por toda la sala reuniendo a los despiertos y tomando a los desmayados. Un muchacho se acercó y tomó a la gata de pelo dorado mientras que otro iba a hacer lo propio con la del pelo plateado, pero un pequeño empujó lo relegó de su sitio. El muchacho de pelo azulado tomó a la gata entre sus brazos. El sirviente movió sus ojos del muchacho a su señor como esperando órdenes de él. Éste sólo asintió. Todos empezaron a seguir a los sirvientes por la única puerta que salía del lugar. El muchacho de pelo azulado iba el último con la gata de pelo plateado en brazos. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta rocosa excavada en la pared se volvió dirigiendo una última mirada a Lohan. Éste se la devolvió y vio como el muchacho giraba sobre sus talones para seguir a los sirvientes. Tenía que admitir que el muchacho tenía coraje.

**********

Ya llevaba dos días en Fanelia y no sabía cuando podría volver a su planeta. Todos eran muy amables con ella, por lo menos quienes sabían de donde procedía. Van había intentado enviarla de vuelta con el colgante de Hitomi pero había sido inútil. También lo había intentado con una piedra del mismo material y color que el colgante, que según le dijo se llamaba energist, aunque tampoco lo había logrado.

Cuando había salido del lugar donde había aparecido, cuatro caras curiosas la habían interrogado con los ojos, todas igual de sorprendidas. Poco después se enteró que esas caras correspondían a la reina Millerna, la princesa Eries, la princesa Ershin y Lady Celena. Nombres extraños, había pensado al principio. Van había tratado de explicar, en vano, su estancia allí y aquella luz que la había absorbido, con una pobre explicación mientras una sonrisa nerviosa asomaba en su cara mientras hablaba, muestra de su mentira. La había presentado como una amiga de Basram, adjudicando la luz a cualquier aparato que los habitantes de dicho país solían construir.

Si bien esta explicación no convenció en absoluto a la princesa Ershin ni tampoco a Celena, la mirada que intercambió Merle con Eries y Millerna hizo que éstas no dijeran nada, y logró también calmar los ánimos de Celena.

- Dos días... – dijo Yukari suspirando mientras miraba a través de las cortinas de la  ventana de su habitación la luna de las ilusiones. Se dio la vuelta y recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Era preciosa, digna de una persona noble... en la Francia del siglo XV o XVI. Se miró al espejo. Su pelo caoba, recogido en un elegante moño, contrastaba con el blanco del elegante vestido de los muchos que habían dispuesto para ella. Era largo, sin mangas y con un extraño cuello alto rodeado de bordados dorados. ¡Cuántas veces había soñado mientras estudiaba cómo sería vestirse así! y ahora tenía unos cuantos vestidos iguales o más bonitos que aquel. ¡Y los que quedaban por llegar! Sonrió ante aquella perspectiva. Recordó como Van había encargado que la diseñaran un vestuario adecuado ya que no sabía a cuánto tiempo ascendería su estadía. Aquella tarde, numerosos costureros la habían tenido como un maniquí en una habitación mientras la tomaban medidas. Entre las manos, cintas, tijeras... y demás utensilios, podía ver las caras sonrientes de Merle, Millerna, que al igual que su hermana, su marido y Allen ya  sabían de dónde provenía, Marlene y Van. Estos dos últimos estaban jugando con una pelota mientras se hacían burlas evitando que Millerna y Merle se dieran cuenta, aunque Yukari dudaba que no lo hicieran, ya que a las tres se les escapaba pequeñas sonrisas de vez en cuando.

- ¿Cómo está Hitomi, Yukari? – era una pregunta que todos la que la conocían habían evitado preguntarle desde que el día anterior le contaran lo que había hecho su amiga por aquel planeta. Le había impresionado todo lo que su amiga había vivido y no había querido contar.

Yukari miró entre un pequeño hueco a Merle y suspiró:

- Sinceramente... no lo sé. – Merle y Millerna la miraron un poco extrañadas ante aquella contestación. Bueno, se suponía que ella era la amiga con la que había estado durante toda su vida, especialmente durante aquellos ocho años. Yukari enseguida notó aquellas miradas y sonrió – Quiero decir que, tal vez, si la volvierais a ver, pensaríais que estáis delante de la Hitomi que hace ocho años conocisteis, pero hay más de lo que se ve. Aparenta ser feliz, la verdad es que a veces demasiado, pero siempre hay algún pensamiento extraño en su cabeza, tal vez nostalgia y melancolía.

- ¿Nostalgia y melancolía? – preguntó dubitativa Millerna. Yukari volvió a suspirar.

- Sus padres, los perdió hace cuatro años en un accidente. – Merle y Millerna abrieron los ojos e incluso Van, quien había aparentado no estar atento mientras jugaba con Marlene, miró a Yukari. Ésta miró a las demás personas que se encontraban en la habitación, y con un gesto de la mano Van ordenó que todos saliesen, llevándose también a Marlene. – Al principio lo pasó muy mal, no sólo dejó en ella daño físico, sino también psíquico, aunque intente ocultarlo. Entró en un estado de inconsciencia durante bastante tiempo y cuando despertó, se encontró con que ella era la única superviviente de aquel accidente. Aquel día volvió a aparecer aquella tristeza de hace ocho años, después de regresar de este lugar. – Todos bajaron la mirada. Ninguno podía imaginarse lo que la alegre y dulce Hitomi había pasado en aquellos años – Después de desaparecer un tiempo, regresó a la ciudad como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Según me contó, en su viaje había conocido unos cuantos amigos que la habían hecho reflexionar y no preocuparse por lo que había ocurrido. Me dijo que sólo conservaba momentos agradables con su familia. Pero toda aquella tristeza no la podía sacar de golpe por lo que realizaba un montón de actividades. Si se mantenía ocupada todo el día no pensaba y, por tanto, no se deprimía, y cuando llegaba a casa estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer nada más que tumbarse en la cama.

De esta manera siguió aparentando ante todos que lo tenía superado, que ahora sólo le preocupaba el presente y el futuro, abandonando todo su pasado. Pero hace dos días, cuando le preguntamos por lo que le había ocurrido hace ocho años se puso muy nerviosa y nos acusó, a mi amigo y a mí, de querer entrometernos en su vida. Nosotros sólo queríamos ayudarla pero tal vez preguntándola sólo la hicimos darse cuenta de que no había olvidado el pasado como ella creía. – Yukari terminó y un pesado silencio cayó en la habitación entre los cuatro. Millerna suspiró y rompió el silencio:

- Tal vez le hacía falta eso, – todos la miraron – que alguien le mostrase que no debía olvidar el pasado.

- Tal vez... – suspiró a su vez Yukari – de todas maneras, ya hablareis con ella cuando venga a Fanelia. Espero que la gente que has mandado a buscarla, la encuentre.

- Eso es si se ha acordado de enviarlos – dijo Merle de forma sarcástica mientras posaba sus ojos en Van. Éste, la dirigió una mirada de odio, aunque no dijo nada. Mientras Millerna y Yukari comenzaron a reír.

- ¿De verdad están todo el día así? – preguntó Yukari a Millerna aún riendo. Ésta solo asintió.

- Como está claro que lo único que sabéis hacer es criticarme – dijo Van levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – me voy a jugar con Marlene. Me tiene más consideración que vosotras.

El muchacho abrió la puerta, tras la cual esperaban todos los costureros y Marlene.

- Espero que esta noche tengas parte de tu ropa nueva y mañana todo el vestuario – comentó dirigiéndose a Yukari, aunque claramente era un llamado a sus sirvientes. – Recuerda que mañana por la noche habrá un baile en celebración de mi cumpleaños.

Yukari, Merle y Millerna sonrieron ante la malicia con que había dicho aquellas palabras.

- Le agradezco mucho su atención Majestad – le contestó Yukari con una marcada reverencia que les hizo reír a los cuatro. Acto seguido Van desapareció con Marlene en sus brazos y todo el cortejo de costureros entraron de nuevo a la habitación y realizaron, ante la "advertencia" del Rey, el trabajo que les quedaba. Cuando acabaron, Millerna, Merle y Yukari decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad, a lo que se sumaron Eries y Celena, y más tarde, habían encontrado a Ershin con otras princesas y damas, en el bazar de Fanelia.

La cena había sido divertida, a pesar de los numerosos reyes y nobles allí congregados por el evento que al día siguiente se celebraría. Yukari, Merle y las tres astorianas, había pasado la cena hablando y conociéndose más a fondo, llegando a tal punto de que, al finalizar la cena, eran grandes amigas. También se habían reído, viendo las caras de aburrimiento de Van y Dryden ante tales reuniones, así como las miradas que se echaban entre ellos y luego les echaban a ellas.

Tras deshacerse el moño y ponerse el camisón, Yukari se dejó caer sobre la cama, estaba demasiado cansada. Todo el ajetreo de aquel día la tenía exhausta. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y de nuevo vio su planeta. Esto era algo nuevo para ella y no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Encima estaba sola. Aunque después de lo que había pasado estos dos días y los amigos que había conocido, ¿podía decir que se encontraba realmente sola? Si tan solo Hitomi... ¿Hitomi? ¿dónde se encontraba ahora? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella? ¿Y Amano? ¿dónde estaría él? Hace dos días que Van había enviado un escuadrón a buscarlos, pero no habían recibido ninguna noticia de ellos.

Se giró sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana, y abrazó la almohada. Se acordó de la primera vez que había visto a Allen Shezar. Sus ojos se habían abierto de felicidad, confundiéndolo con Amano, pero luego había visto que la realidad era muy diferente. Aunque el parecido es asombroso, pensó en aquel momento. Luego silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos, por su cara, hasta perderse en el blanco de la tela de las sábanas.

- Amano... Hitomi... – sollozó durante un rato, hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida.

**********

La noche anterior, se había despertado con aquel extraño ser al lado. Asombrado, comprobó que aquella especie de topo no lo había asesinado como en un principio había pensado y que parecía dispuesto a cumplir la promesa de ayudarle. El dolor del tobillo había desaparecido, muestra de la buena voluntad del estrafalario ser. ¿Cómo podía haber sospechado siquiera de él?

De  repente, el bulto que constituía el ser, comenzó a moverse hasta que terminó despertándose también.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, muchacho? – preguntó con una horrible sonrisa.

- Mucho mejor. Muchas gracias. Fuera lo que fuera lo que me dieras, funcionó – dijo esta vez el muchacho devolviéndole una sonrisa mucho más agraciada que la que él había recibido.

- Era hígado de rana y serpiente, te podría sorprender las propiedades curativas que tienen. – y haciendo caso omiso a la cara de asco que el muchacho había puesto, se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la boca de éste – ¿Lo que llevas por dientes son perlas? Si te las quitamos, podríamos sacar un gran pellizco por ellas.

- No, no son perlas – dijo el muchacho asustado tapándose la boca y alejándose del ser. Tal vez sus intenciones no era buenas, como había pensado al principio. De repente, se fijó en la muñeca izquierda del topo y miró la suya propia – ¡Eh, ese es mi reloj! – le acusó señalando al objeto. Definitivamente, intenciones puras no tenía.

- ¡Ah, esto! – dijo el ser pasando una mano por detrás de la cabeza – No sé cómo ha podido llegar aquí – dijo quitándoselo  y devolviéndoselo al muchacho, quien le miraba con una mueca de incredulidad.

Acto seguido, el ser se puso en pie y después de recoger todas sus cosas, le tendió una mano al muchacho que todavía lo miraba desde el suelo:

- Es hora de marcharnos. Dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de su Majestad Van. Con un poco de suerte, nos colaremos en Fanelia sin problemas – el muchacho no respondió nada  a esto, tampoco  entendía nada – ¿Puedes caminar sin problemas? ¿Te duele?

- No, estoy muy bien, gracias. – dijo el muchacho mientras apoyaba el tobillo que tuvo lastimado. Luego comenzaron a caminar. Extrañamente, tras varias horas de camino silencioso, Amano no se sentía cansado. Tal vez se debía a su entrenamiento o, tal vez, a los hígados de rana y  serpiente. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante tal pensamiento, así que decidió apartarlo a toda costa. De repente, recordó algo que lo tenía intrigado desde aquella tarde – Señor topo, ¿podría contarme la historia de Hitomi?

El hombre, que caminaba delante del muchacho, se paró súbitamente y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Con sus ojos escudriñó a través de la oscuridad, al nervioso cuerpo del muchacho, como evaluando la situación. Con un pequeño suspiró, volvió a darse la vuelta y, mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, comenzó su relato. Tras unas horas de caminata y ameno relato, roto a veces por las curiosas peguntas de Amano, el sol comenzó a asomarse entre las montañas.

- Será mejor que descansemos hasta que se ponga el sol. Entonces volveremos a caminar. Si apuramos un poco el paso, a mediodía nos encontraremos ante las puertas de Fanelia. – el muchacho simplemente asintió y se dejó guiar por el topo hasta una cueva que había un poco alejada el camino. Tan inmerso había estado en el relato, que no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Aquel día tardó más tiempo en dormirse. La asombrosa declaración de lo que le había ocurrido a Hitomi, reclamaba toda su atención. Después de mucho rato, terminó por dormirse ante el ofrecimiento, que él consideró amenaza, del hombre topo a prepararle algo que le ayudase a dormir. La sola idea de poder tragar escarabajos, gusanos o algo por el estilo, hizo que se durmiese con gran rapidez.

Tan profundo fue su sueño, que hasta que no sintió unos leves zarandeos, no se despertó. El hombre topo lo apremió para que se despertase y volviesen al camino que la anterior noche había estado recorriendo.

- Ejem... Y usted... usted... ¿a qué se dedica? – preguntó el muchacho al que iba delante, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación, tras largas horas de silencioso camino.

- Digamos que ayudo a limpiar las casas – dijo el hombre con una pícara sonrisa que el muchacho no pudo ver.

- ¿Perdone? – dijo el muchacho sin entender.

- Tomo cosas que ya no se necesitan... – contestó inocentemente.

- Ya – dijo el muchacho y recordando su reloj y la mochila llena de joyas y objetos brillantes del hombre topo, se atrevió a preguntar – Pero con pleno consentimiento de los que las habitan, ¿verdad? – el hombre topo no contestó, lo que dejó muy claro al joven su oficio – A eso se le llama robar, no "limpiar las casas".

- Tú lo llamas robar y yo lo llamó limpiar las casas... ¿qué diferencia hay? – preguntó el hombre aún con aquella sonrisa.

- ¡Hay mucha diferencia!

- Venga, venga, no te exaltes... No te meteré en problemas. En cuanto te deje en Fanelia, yo me iré – el muchacho iba a replicar, pero volvió a cerrar la boca. Se lamentó haber intentado sacar un tema de conversación, así que continuaron su camino sin volver a dirigirse la palabra.

Cuando comenzó a despuntar el alba, estaba tan cansado que no sabía cuanto aguantaría. De repente, el hombre topo se echó al suelo, pegando su oreja derecha al suelo.

- Alguien se acerca. Son muchos caballos. Será mejor que salgamos del camino – y dicho y hecho el hombre topo cogió de la manga al muchacho y lo llevó a las orillas del camino, mientras se internaba entre las frondosas y verdes hojas de los árboles y el ramaje. Esperaron en un silencio sepulcral, aún mayor que el que les había acompañado durante el viaje, sólo roto por los cánticos de los pájaros y ruidos de los animales del bosque. No tardaron en comprobar que la suposición del topo era correcta. A lo lejos, pudieron distinguir varias figuras, montadas a caballo, acercándose a dónde estaban.

- ¡Alto! – dijo el hombre que parecía el jefe cuando llegó a la altura en la que Amano y el otro estaban escondidos. Todos los demás caballos pararon detrás de él, mientras los jinetes miraban curiosamente en la dirección que el jefe estaba mirando. En el suelo había huellas de pisadas que se desviaban hacia el bosque. Con un gesto de la mano del jefe, dos jinetes desmontaron y se adentraron en el bosque. Tras varios minutos, volvieron a salir con las espadas desenvainadas apuntando al cuello de Amano y el hombre topo. Con un rudo gesto hicieron que ambos cayeran de rodillas a los pies del caballo del jefe.

- ¡Topo, cuánto tiempo sin verte! Allen me dijo que te habían prohibido la entrada en Pallas debido a... ciertos altercados ocurridos en la ciudad – dijo con una sonrisa despectiva mientras miraba al hombre que se encontraba a sus pies.

- ¡Tiberoa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – contestó el aludido sin disimular el tono de resentimiento en su voz – Es cierto que Allen me prohibió la entrada hasta que se descubra al culpable de dichos "altercados". No nos gustaría que se me acusara injustamente siendo yo inocente, ¿no crees?

- ¿Acusarte injustamente? ¿Inocente? ¿Tú? – dijo Tiberoa lanzando una sarcástica carcajada al aire – Por favor, no me hagas reír. Ahora dime, ¿qué hacías escondido en el bosque?

- Me escondí porque creía que erais ladrones – dijo el hombre topo apretando los puños y dientes para no contestarle una obscenidad. No se hallaba en posición de replicar.

- ¿Tendrías algo que desearíamos robarte? Tal vez sería bueno que echáramos un vistazo a esa mochila que llevas contigo. A lo mejor encontramos algo importado de Pallas – el hombre topo no contestó apretando aún más los puños, mientras una sonora carcajada se elevaba al aire. Amano levantó la vista y vio que todos los hombres llevaban el mismo uniforme negro, sólo diferenciado en el hombro derecho por una serie de rayas doradas que indicaban la categoría de cada uno de ellos. Casi todos llevaban una única raya en el uniforme excepto el jefe, que llevaba tres, y el que estaba inmediatamente detrás de él, que tenía dos. También se fijo que todos los hombres reían la gracia proferida por su jefe, excepto el segundo de mando que tenía el semblante serio y miraba a Amano con sus profundos ojos negros. Después de unos minutos, la carcajada se sofocó y entonces Tiberoa, fijándose en el muchacho  de extrañas ropas, volvió a preguntar – ¿Y este muchacho? ¿Es tu aprendiz? ¿Quieres dejar escoria como tú, tras tu muerte?

Otra carcajada volvió a elevarse en el aire y mientras se sofocaba, el hombre topo ayudó a Amano a ponerse en pie. En ese momento los ojos de Tiberoa y del resto de los hombres que se habían reído, se ensancharon al ver el rostro de Amano.

- ¡Allen! ¡No te habíamos reconocido! ¡Perdónanos! ¿Qué hacías en el bosque con topo? Y... ¿de qué vas vestido? – dijo Tiberoa mirando a Amano, quien sólo le devolvió una confusa mirada.

- Tiberoa, – dijo tranquilamente el segundo de mando que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces – este no es Allen.

- Siegfried tiene razón, Tiberoa – dijo el hombre topo.

Tiberoa abrió aún más los ojos ante tal revelación, pero instantes después sacó la espada y apuntó con ella al cuello de Amano.

- ¡Un impostor! ¡Debe morir! – y alzando la espada la volvió a dejar caer. Amano esperó con los ojos cerrados el impacto de fría lámina, pero éste nunca llegó. Un rápido movimiento de la espada de Siegfried había cortado la trayectoria del arma de su superior – ¿Qué demonios haces, Siegfried?

- Espera un momento Tiberoa, no sabemos nada del chico – le retó Siegfried.

- Es un impostor que se hace pasar por Allen, ¿qué más pruebas necesitas?

- Es increíble que tu discípulo tenga más cerebro que tú, Tiberoa. – dijo el hombre topo haciendo caso omiso a la mirada asesina que el aludido le dirigió – El muchacho le interesa más a Van, vivo que muerto.

- Majestad Van para ti. Y... ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Tiberoa apuntando ahora con su espada al hombre topo.

- Espera un momento. Su Majestad nos mandó que buscásemos a dos personas que había aparecido en lugares donde habían ocurrido sucesos extraños. – dijo Siegfried sin dejar contestar al hombre topo – Nos dijo que preguntásemos por todas las aldeas y buscáramos a gentes extrañas. ¿No será por casualidad uno de ellos?

- Muy inteligente Siegfried. Veo que vas mejorando – y echando una mirada de soslayo a Tiberoa, dijo – al contrario que otros. Y dices que Va... Su Majestad lo está buscando a él y a otra persona. ¿Cómo lo supo?

- ¡No es de tu incumbencia! – rugió Tiberoa – ¡¿Dónde está el otro?!

- ¡No se de quién me hablas! – se defendió el hombre topo – ¡Yo sólo lo he encontrado a él!

- ¡No me mientras! – dijo Tiberoa volviendo a alzar la espada, esta vez en dirección al hombre topo.

- Creo que dice la verdad, Tiberoa. – lo calmó Siegfried – Será mejor que los llevemos a Fanelia cuanto antes.

A regañadientes, Tiberoa ordenó montar al hombre topo con uno de sus subordinados para que le vigilara y a Amano con Siegfried. Había pasado menos de una hora de viaje a caballo, cuando saliron del bosque y Amano pudo vislumbrar la ciudad más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto. Ante él se alzaba Fanelia con su colorido, sus aguas y su ambiente de fiesta. Mientras caminaban por las calles, la gente se apartaba para dejarles paso. Siegfried podía vislumbrar por encima del hombro, la asombrada cara de Amano quien veía lo que parecía un mercadillo medieval y como la gente bailaba extrañas danzas en corros mientras alguien tocaba una flauta o cualquier otro instrumento. Cuando llegaron al palacio Siegfried no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa ante la cara de estupefacción de Amano. Cuando dejaron los caballos en los establos, Siegfried y Tiberoa escoltaron al muchacho y al hombre topo hasta una amplia sala iluminada por los numerosos ventanales que tenía a sus lados. Al fondo había una chimenea sobre la que descansaba un jarrón dorado, posiblemente de oro, y encima de ello un cuadro con cuatro personas luchando entre ellas con los elementos de la naturaleza; dos hombres, uno manejando el fuego y el otro manejando el viento, y dos mujeres, una manejando la tierra y la otra el agua. Encima de ellos había una persona con una capucha blanca que ocultaba su rostro y, como si de un espejo se tratara, otra figura se hallaba debajo pero con una capucha negra. Del mismo modo, había dos dragones a cada lado del cuadro, uno blanco y otro negro. A parte de eso y, de las dos puertas que se encontraban a cada lado de la chimenea, no había nada más en la habitación.

- Vamos a ir a buscar a Su Majestad. ¡Te lo advierto topo! ¡Cómo falte algo de la habitación – dijo Tiberoa mirando directamente el jarrón de oro – yo mismo te cortaré la mano que lo robe! – y dicho esto ambos hombres salieron dejando solos a los otros dos.

- ¡Estúpido! El cuadro vale muchísimo más que el condenado jarrón – dijo el hombre topo acercándose a la chimenea, seguido de cerca por Amano.

- Menos mal que no me ibas a meter en problemas – se quejó el muchacho.

- Al menos te he traído hasta Fanelia antes de lo acordado – replicó el topo.

- ¿Qué representa? – preguntó con curiosidad el muchacho quien siempre había compartido una inusitada fascinación por la pintura.

- La lucha entre el bien y el mal. El de la capucha blanca es el Dios Supremo, portador de todo bien y, el de negro, es el Demonio Infame, portador de todo mal. Cada dragón representa las órdenes de caballería que los sirven: la orden del dragón blanco y la orden del dragón negro. Los dos hombres y las dos mujeres representan los elementos fundamentales que componen la naturaleza. Luego la mujer del centro representa a la sacerdotisa de los espíritus – Amano se acercó más para vislumbrar a la mujer que instantes antes no había visto. En medio del cuadro había una muchacha rodeada por los cuatro elementos y de cuya espalda salían dos alas, una de ángel y la otra de murciélago. Tirando de su brazo derecho hacia arriba había dos ángeles y de su brazo izquierdo hacia abajo dos monstruos con alas de murciélago – Dice la leyenda que ha de venir de la luna de las ilusiones y que será capaz de manejar los elementos a su antojo. Según el camino que escoja, el del bien o el del mal, unos ángeles o unos lapzultes, la protegerán. En mi opinión cuentos para niños aunque la caballería del dragón blanco exista. La del dragón negro no se conoce su existencia. De todas maneras hay mucho países que quieren destruir esa orden.

- Deben de tener grandes posesiones esas órdenes para que quieran destruirlas – comentó Amano pensando en cómo habían caído los templarios.

- Eres muy agudo, muchacho. Todos esos caballeros proceden de familias adineradas, las cuales ofrecían una gran cantidad de dinero para su ingreso, así como las pequeñas ofrendas que recibían de los reyes y los aldeanos, a cambio de la protección que les ofrecen y el cumplimiento de la profecía. – explicó el hombre topo – Muchos de los actuales reyes han gastado la poca fortuna que les quedaba y quieren recuperarla mediante la expropiación de los bienes de la orden.

- ¿La profecía? – preguntó extrañado el muchacho. El resto era un mero espejismo de lo que le había ocurrido a la orden de los templarios.

- La misma que profetiza la llegada de la sacerdotisa de los espíritus. Ya te lo he dicho una simple leyenda – dijo el hombre topo bajando la cabeza hasta el jarrón de oro y cogiéndolo. El muchacho se quedo mirando un rato el cuadro. Unos minutos después, una profunda voz los sacó a los dos de sus pensamientos; al hombre topo del dinero que podría sacar vendiendo aquel jarrón de oro, y a Amano de cuál sería aquella profecía.

- Topo, no hace falta que le saques más brillo al jarrón. Los criados lo hacen muy bien. – Amano y el hombre topo se dieron la vuelta exaltados para mirar a un joven moreno que les miraba con una gran sonrisa. El hombre topo volvió a dejar el jarrón donde estaba y le devolvió la sonrisa, además de un reverencia:

- Su Majestad – dijo con sorna – es un placer volver a verle.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Van mirando al topo y luego mirando al muchacho, dijo – y un placer conocerle, señor Amano.

Amano se quedó con la boca abierta, lo que incrementó más la sonrisa del joven rey.

- Si me disculpáis, yo iré a dormir – dijo topo avanzando hasta donde se encontraba el moreno.

- Por supuesto topo, ya he mandado prepararte una habitación.

- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. Toma un regalo – el hombre topo sacó de su abrigo la extraña piedra que había robado y se la entregó a Van. Éste se sorprendió al ver lo que era, lo que arrancó la sonrisa del hombre topo – Me alegra saber que te gusta.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado? – preguntó aún incrédulo Van.

- De entre las piedras de Pallas.

- Ya me dijo Allen – dijo Van recuperando la sonrisa – Muchas gracias. Espero que disfrutes de las celebraciones y del baile de esta noche.

- Descuida, lo haré – dijo saliendo con una sonrisa cómplice de la habitación. Van se giró y miró fijamente al muchacho.

- Yukari tenía razón. Es increíble como te pareces a Allen – comentó Van sonriendo.

- ¿Yukari? – preguntó confuso el muchacho. Van le contó cómo había aparecido, la muchacha pelirroja en Gaea – De la misma manera aparecí yo – dijo el muchacho cuando Van terminó su relato  – Pero, ¿dónde está Hitomi?

- Pensábamos que estaría contigo, pero es evidente que no. – dijo Van – De todas maneras no te preocupes, mis hombres seguirán buscando por todo Gaea para ver si ella también ha venido. En todo caso, será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación para que descanses. Supongo que llevas varias noches caminando. – Amano simplemente asintió y siguió a Van agradecido de poder dormir. Tras subir varias escaleras, llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación. Mientras Van abría la puerta, Amano se dio la vuelta al oír rápidas pisadas a lo largo del corredor. De repente, una figura apareció al final del pasillo. Amano vio acercarse corriendo a Yukari con un vestido lleno de barro, un moño deshecho y unos cuantos rasguños en la cara y los brazos.

- ¡Amano! ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupada – ¿Dónde está Hitomi?

- Bien, pero Hitomi no estaba conmigo – dijo Amano mientras la sujetaba por un brazo y Van por el otro, evitando que se cayese por el frenazo que había dado.

- ¡Qué limpia vienes! – dijo Van con sorna, mientras la ayudaba a enderezarse.

- ¡Es culpa tuya! – se quejó Yukari – Si no me hubieras dicho que montara a caballo... ¡Me he caído de él! Y menos mal que sólo estaba con Millerna y Merle – Amano y Van soltaron una carcajada a la vez que retumbó por todo el pasillo y que luego intentaron ocultar y sofocar con toses. – Te odio – dijo Yukari mirando enfadada a Van y luego girándose a Amano dijo – y a ti también te odio.

- Venga Yukari, deja descansar al pobre muchacho – dijo Van mientras que con una mano indicaba a Amano que entrase en la habitación. El muchacho se giró  y abrió los ojos al ver la habitación.

- Sí, yo también pensé en su momento que era más grande que el salón de mi casa, – dijo Yukari burlándose – pero terminas acostumbrándote. Es que al dueño de todo esto, le gusta lo ostentoso y lo grande. No sé, tal vez tenga algún complejo – dijo la pelirroja con malicia. Van la miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego se volvió al muchacho.

- Si tienes algún problema llama a cualquier sirviente. Mandaré que te despierten para la hora de comer – dijo Van ignorando a la pelirroja.

- Has visto, tienes sirvientes y todo – dijo la pelirroja con sorna.

- Te dejamos descansar – dijo el moreno tapándole a Yukari la boca y obligándola a caminar por el pasillo. Amano sonrió mientras los veía desaparecer y luego entró en su habitación. Se dejó caer inmediatamente en la cama. Aquello era mejor que dormir en el frío suelo de una cueva. Mucho mejor.

_Notas de la autora: Muchas gracias a la gente que lee este fic. Siento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo, pero los anteriores ya los tenía escritos. Ahora tardaré un poco más en actualizarlo porque al estar con otros dos fics más y al haber comenzado las clases, no doy a vasto. El nombre de Siegfried aparece en otro fanfic de Escaflowne que creo que no está en FF.net. Lo saqué de un libro titulado "El laboratorio de los alquimistas" de Richard Rötzer. Desde un principio pensaba utilizarlo, pero al verlo en el otro fic cambie de idea. Pero debido a mi poca imaginación y a la imposibilidad de encontrar otro nombre, debí volver a la idea inicial. Por eso pido disculpas a los dos autores, a Rötzer (que dudo mucho que lo esté leyendo), por plagiar el nombre de uno de los personajes de su libro, y al autor de fic (quien también dudo mucho que lo esté leyendo), por no conseguir otro nombre para mi personaje. En cuanto a utilizar la historia de la orden el Temple, fue algo que se me ocurrió de pronto y que me hizo plantearme la historia del fic de otra manera. Quienes no sepáis la historia no os preocupéis porque la profesora Yukari la explicará en su momento. Y después de aburrir un rato, aquí van unas contestaciones a los reviews:_

_Kary: Mejor que te deje con ganas de más, así lo sigues leyendo ;p No, en serio, me alegra que te guste. En cuanto a lo de que por qué cayeron los tres separados, ni idea (y eso que soy la autora). Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlos traído a los tres a Gaea y de que Fanelia tenga mar... pero a lo hecho, pecho. Lo de la elegida espero que te quede algo más claro en este capítulo pero todavía quedan cosas por llegar. En cuanto al reencuentro de Van e Hitomi todavía deberás esperar un poco más._

_Mer: Gracias por tu reviews. Lo de la escena del cine es más o menos lo que ocurrió con una amiga cuando fui al cine con ella, sólo que aquella vez se dijeron palabras más fuertes. En cuanto a lo de la muerte de los padres de Hitomi, era una manera e quitarle lazos con la luna de las ilusiones, para que ya no regresara, aunque tal vez me pasé un poco. Bueno, luego pedimos a Lohan que los resucite y ya está._

_Please, seguid leyendo el fic y dejándome reviews, que me mola saber lo que pensáis de él._


End file.
